Atlan Tempest
by Otsutsuki no Yami
Summary: Harry Potter discovers special abilities after visiting Sea Life. Abilities that make him more than just a man. His letter never read and his Uncle decision to take him with them on a cruise ship changed everything of what we know of the World's Most Famous Wizard. Follow him on his adventure and the friends he makes, and the love that captures his heart.
1. Prologue

**Atlan Tempest**

Ideas for Harry Potter and DC Comic crossover:

Harry Potter son of:

Son of Atlan, First King of the Seven Seas

Son of Lily, Descendant from Salazar Slytherin, who is descendant from the Middle Peverell Brother who was a prince from the Kingdom of the Deserters.

Adopted Son of James, Descendant from Gryffindor, who is descendant from the youngest Peverell brother, who was a Prince from the Kingdom of the Deserters.

Pairing:

Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass/?/?

Harry Potter powers:

(increased tremendous by Magic and water(1)), Magic, Manipulation of reality and mystical energy wandless, Invulnerability(1), Superhuman strength(1), Healing Factor(1), Superhuman speed (5mach speed in water), Superhuman reflexes and agility, Superhuman stamina(1), Superhuman Senses, Night and Magic vision (Mage sight), Amphibious adaptation, Marine communication, Hydrokinesis, Death (Master of the Deathly Hallows)

* * *

A Happy New Year and a Healthy 2019 to all the Readers. Here I have a new story, which idea was born after I had watched the Movie Aquaman in the Cinema. I want to see how far I come with this story and I hope you will enjoy it just as much I did.

Harry will be powerful, and being OOC. For anyone that noticed it, Harry won't have a Horcrux, nor the Lightning bolt on his forehead nor the glasses. The latest just sounds very silly to have underwater. Story will change the canon of Harry Potter and I hope you will enjoy this story. Thanks for reading.

* * *

 _Prologue_

Vernon Dursley and his family are proud to call themselves normal, thank you very much. His wife, Petunia is the kindest woman that he knows, and with pride can call himself her husband. Together they brought Dudley, their son into the world, a boy who will kick far in his future. Vernon had already decided to train Dudley in taking over Grunil Drill Factory from him. They had only one fear, a fear that their neighbor would learn about his wife's other side of the family. Lily Evans, who he learned is now called Potter is a Witch. This Vernon discovered after one evening when he wants to meet the rest of her family, but his wife refused his wish, and perhaps that was for the better.

Despite his wife refusing him to sate his curiosity about his extended family, fate had other ideas in the form of an old man, Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore who had dropped his nephew on a dark, cold October night, not even a day after the young infant parents passing, Harry Potter was placed at his aunt and uncle's doorstep of Privet Drive number four. The next morning, Petunia Dursley opened her door to pick up the milk, only to discover her nephew. His nephew being forced upon them happened eleven years ago. In that time, Vernon discovered why she hates her sister and her extended family. "Boy! Bring me the letters and then resume your task of cooking the meal for us!" Vernon, who has changed from a kind man to something opposite. His glare that he sends from out of his chair to the boy who was forced to stay with them, is a cruel look.

Harry Potter, a boy who looks more similar to any child in the age of eight, rushes from his place in the kitchen through the hall and picked the bundle of letters that were piled up at the front door. Shifting through the bundle of letters, something the boy was ordered to do and to see if there are any important letters for his uncle. When Harry reached the last letter, his eyes widened in surprise. There was a very good reason for the boy's surprise because the last letter was addressed to him. He read;

Mr. H. A. Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Returning to the living room with his letter still in his hands, a sudden shout of Dudley pulled him back to reality. "Dad! Dad, Harry has a letter!" The blonde boy exclaimed, and pulled the letter that Harry was reading, out of the boy's hands and waving it in the air.

"HEY! GIVE BACK MY LETTER!" Demands Harry.

Dudley laughed cruelly at Harry, waving the letter teasingly in front of the boy. The overweight boy stands atop a chair and holding the letter just slightly out of reach. "Who wants to send a letter to you, freak!"

"Give back my letter, Duddikins!" Shouts Harry, jumping from the floor and trying to steal back his letter.

"Dudley give Harry's letter to me, now son!" Vernon orders his son, who after hesitating gave the letter to his father. Now in possession of the letter, Vernon ripped the letter open to read, however, once reading the content Vernon's face turned red in anger while in the background, Harry and Dudley were demanding to read the letter too. "Silence!" Bellowed Vernon. "Both of you, go to your room! Petunia and I need to talk."

"I want my letter! That letter was for me and I want to know who has sent me that letter" Demands Harry and added silently. "And my room is a cupboard."

"Don't argue with me, boy. Now leave the room until I call you back… the same for Dudley." Vernon told his son and Harry, before throwing them out of the room. Once they both were gone, Vernon turns to his wife. Meanwhile, in the hall, Harry and Dudley were fighting for the right to see through the keyhole, which the overweight boy won and so Harry settled for the opening under the door. Not a minute later, heavy footsteps were heard and the door flew open. "Boys, get in the car… we're going on vacation."

"I want my letter!" Vernon's nephew demanded, only to get a fist buried in his stomach.

"Listen here, boy. This is the first and only time we take you on a vacation with us, and be glad that from the goodness of my heart we decided to take you with us." Vernon said. His meaty hand grabbed his nephew's hair and dragged him out of the house and straight into the car. "We will take a plane to Seattle and from there we will take a cruise to Australia, now move!"

An hour later, Harry found himself in a seat at the plane and his first experience of flying. Next to Harry, sat a stranger. Not his uncle Vernon, nor his aunt Petunia because both of them had taken a seat next to Dudley. The stranger sitting next to him was an elderly man and his wife next to him. "Hello child," said Harry neighbor. "Is this your first flight?"

"Yes," squeaked Harry.

A gentle smile sent to Harry from the man's wife. "Don't be afraid, dear. I know, let's introduce one another," she said as if getting an epiphany. "I'm Inza, and this old coot sitting next to me is Nelson."

"Harry, Harry Potter is my name, madam." The boy shyly introduced himself.

Kent laughed gently at the boy shy nature, but beside gentle and shy nature of the child, the man's eyes could see so much more in the boy. From his years of service as an avatar of Fate, Kent could see things that no mortal could. "It's my a pleasure to meet such a gentle and kind boy here on the plane who wants to spend some time with an old-timer like me." The man burst out in laughter together with Harry at his own joke and the whole flight Kent told the boy fantastic stories about his adventures when smiting Justice down upon the wicked. When the flight reached almost the end of the trip, Kent pulled a card out of his pocket. "Harry, I know that you have a wonderful and amazing gift, but you must not fear yourselves or the people's judgment of you. One day, you will emerge a greater man who will change the world, I know… I've seen it." Kent Nelson snapped his fingers and suddenly a Tarot card floats above his open palm of his hand, which was also first meeting with real magic, no matter how small it was. Harry could see an old ancient site, resembling the old temples of Greece. In the middle of the room, between the pillar is a throne. This throne was occupied by a strong, powerful looking man with black hair that floats in the air… no, it looks more like the current of the water. A golden crown was upon his head which gleamed under the sea, Harry could see black armor that looks like fish scales and green fin-like gloves. Holding in front of him, grasping firmly in his hand is a trident that radiates pure power. "Here take this card, Harry. Hold it close and never lose sight of it." The boy accepted the Tarot card and put it in his pocket. Unknown to Harry, once the tarot card was safely tucked away in his pocket; the card surface rippled and changed. The Powerful King of the Seven Sea changed, its skin decayed until it was pulled away by the currents and only bones were left behind and Roman's numbering appeared at the bottom of the picture...IIIX.

"Thank you, Mr. Kent and Mrs. Kent," Harry called out to the old gentle couple before leaving the plane. A little further, Harry met the Dursleys again and they swiftly left the airport and four days later they boarded the cruise ship...the S.S. Anne. It has been ten days since they left Seattle and Harry had claimed a seat at the highest deck. In the background, a television was playing, showing the passengers who were curious about what the ship's current location is at sea. "Within several hours the S.S. Anne will reach the area of where the Mariana Trench begins. The Mariana Trench is the deepest valley of the world and is 130 feet deep. Many rumors have played around this area, from unnatural storms or terrifying creatures that lurk in the Trench." The television played in the background, but the boy had made himself comfortable in one the lazy chairs and dazed off to sleep.

* * *

 _Several months ago in London, as the Dursley family were driving to the amusement park of Sea Life…_

Today, 23 of June is Dudley birthday. The son of Petunia and Vernon Dursley has invited his friends. The same boys who join Dudley in his Harry Hunting Game. Dudley sits with his friends on the back seat of the car, plus one person. "Mom! I don't want the Freak at my party!" Demands Dudley in a loud voice.

"I'm sorry, honey. I would love to dump the Freak at that woman's place, however, she has befallen ill." Harry suddenly feels eyes upon him, when he looks up and at the mirror. The boy sees his Uncle angry little eyes strained upon him. "Perhaps you would like to swim with an animal at Sea Life?"

Dudley perked up and the boy smiled again. "Swimming with the sharks, mom," then his eyes turn to Harry and a wicked smile appeared on his face. "Maybe we can feed the Freak to the shark?"

Dursley friends laughed while Harry nervously sits on his seat. The car turns a corner and then stopped in a parking lot. Dursley jumps out of the car and followed by his friends. Together they moved towards Sea Life entrance, however before Harry could place a foot inside the building, Vernon stopped him. "Listen well, boy. If you use any of your Freakiness on my perfect little boy's party. I promise that you will be locked for a whole week in your room without food or water. Do we have an understanding?"

Harry nods fearfully, much to Vernon hidden pleasure. Giving his nephew a rough push into the building, the two joined the rest of the group. A moment later the tickets were paid by Vernon and the group of children rushed into the aquarium. The boys were fawning over all the exotic fishes and marine lives, however, for Harry it felt different. With each step, Harry felt eyes land upon him and so the boy stops at a nearby window which shows a dolphin. "Hello," the words left his lips as he greets the animal.

' _Greetings, great Prince of the King of the Seven Seas._ ' Harry took a step back in shock, his head turning from left to right, and then back in search for the person to whom this voice belonged. ' _Don't be afraid, my prince._ ' Harry twirls around his the ball of his feet, looking around him, only to discover that everyone is gone, but now they're much marine life looking from behind the glass at him. ' _We can feel the Power of the Clear coming from you, even your Magical heritage comes from the first Kingdom._ '

Harry turns to the dolphin and stares at the beautiful creature. "How do I hear you?"

' _You are special, my Prince, a being born from the first King of Atlantis and the descendant from the Royal line who Founded the Kingdom of the Deserters, both lines has gifts that are inside you… and now, these gifts have lain long enough dormant in your body and has awakened._ ' Told the dolphin the little boy. Harry wants to learn more, however before the boy could say a word, something crashed against his side and launched him through the air. With a painful groan, Harry crashed on the floor, only to see Dudley and his friends laugh at him.

Piers, a long, lanky boy grinned cruelly at the freak of the Dursley family. "Watch were you walk, freak." He spat, before joining the gang that stands in front of the dolphin aquarium.

Harry sees that the dolphin is no longer alone, and now there are more of its kind. But unlike before, they radiate an aura of anger as they made angry sounds which scare the group of boys. As for Harry, for him, through his gifts could understand the dolphins. ' _Stupid surface dwellers… hurting our prince. Pray to Poseidon that you never enter our domain here in this building… paying you back we will._ ' Harry caught a few voices, each of them talking through the other, making it hard for him to identify which voice belongs to a dolphin.

The boy almost could imagine the last speaker being small and green. But his thoughts were interrupted by his uncle's loud voice. "Dudley, I've managed to arrange a time to swim with the sharks." Dudley and his friends rushed towards Vernon and past him, but the large man had only eyes for his nephew. "I hope you haven't forgotten our agreement, boy." Harry nods fearfully and slowly got back up on his feet and then followed his uncle.

A few moments later, Harry found himself in a backroom that gave access to the shark's aquarium. In this room, you can feed the sharks, or for the more daredevils, step into the cage to stand eye to eye with a real, dangerous predator of the sea. Seeing Dudley standing in a wetsuit, and making poses, makes Harry actual laugh. It was not a second later that his cousin steps into the cage with his friends and then was lowered in the water. Harry turns to a wall which was filled with screens that showed the boys underwater. "What are they doing!" Vernon's angry voice rang through the room. The man was lifting a girl, who doesn't look older than eighteen into the air and shake her wildly. "Why are those sharks attacking my boy!"

"I...I don't...ugh! Know!" Coughed the girl, wheezing for air while she was held in the air by the taller, fat man.

"Get them out! get my darling boy out of the water, now!" Petunia shrieked with panic.

Vernon walks with the girl in his hands towards the edge of the water basin and held the girl slightly over the edge. "If you don't get my son out of the water, then I just dump you with the sharks." The fat man picked up something heavy and chained it around the girl before dropping her in the water. Harry's uncle then whirls and stormed to the boy. "I know that you did something freakiness. It was wrong of us to take you into our home..." Like the girl, he drags Harry to the water and without a second word, threw his nephew into the water.

In the seating area of the shark aquarium, a group of people was enjoying the view of the sharks. The magnificent creatures were swimming lazily until a cage was dropped in the water. The visitors could see a group of children within the cage and an adult, who they guessed is a guide and overseer. It was when the cage was a foot away from the bottom that the sharks start to behave… strange. People could see these predators circle around the cage, until one attacked and charged against the cage, making it shake in the water. More sharks start attacking, one become two, and two became a lot.

If that wasn't horrifying enough. A disturbance in the water happened and the visitors could see a young woman, not older than eighteen being dropped in the water. Several people quickly noticed something wrong. Namely something heavy being chained to her legs and no types of equipment for breathing. Their eyes moved from the young woman to that of the man with the children in the cage. "I want the security to send towards the feeding room of the shark aquarium and a team ready to extract the woman from the basin!" Someone shouts out, however, the people's attention quickly returned to the basin. Their reason was that a second person without any protection ends up in water with sharks. In Sea Life, tourist and everyday visitors would witness something extraordinaire today.

Harry sees the arm of his uncle becoming smaller as he fell. A moment later the boy was swallowed by the water. Quickly his body sunk towards the bottom of the water tank and the boy didn't know what to do underwater. His aunt and uncle never thought him to swim, and so the boy tried to move underwater. That was until his eyes caught the large shark swimming beside him and the boy yells out in fright, causing an air bubble to escape him with all his air. Harry quickly moved away from the shark, yet the shark didn't make a move to attack him. ' _The dolphins were right, an Atlantean has graced us with his presence._ ' A booming voice bombarded his mind.

' _A talking shark?_ ' Harry said, and unknowingly uses his heritage gifts.

The shark made a weird sound, a moment later the boy made a connection that the shark was laughing. ' _In a manner of speaking, young prince._ ' Harry reached out, his fingers touching the shark skin, which felt like sandpaper. ' _Hold my fin and I teach you how to move through the water._ '

Harry follows the shark through the water and before the boy knew it, he moved swiftly like any marine lives of the sea. He released his hold on the shark and swum through the water swiftly until his eyes caught the woman. Who the boy actually had forgotten when his uncle dropped him in the water. Turning to his shark companion, Harry made a question. ' _I've heard that sharks have attacked many times people on the beach. Why didn't you attack her when she fell here in the water?'_

' _We do not attack humans with intent, but if we do, our reason should be that we can't see a difference between prey and humans. Even now, we almost attacked her because we couldn't diverse her between meat and a land dweller. This being is a Land Dweller and unlike us, she needs air to live, and our living environment is dangerous for her if she cannot return to the surface. At this moment she is in mortal danger, however, she is lucky because you're here._ ' Told the shark.

' _Why is with me being here good for her?_ ' Asks the boy.

A peal of laughter escaped the shark. ' _Our fellow marines, the Dolphins have told every marine lives here in the building of your presence. Our connection to The Clear told us from which line you were born, and we don't want to make a bad impression on the son of the First Ruler of the Seven Seas._ ' Harry moved through the water, keeping an eye on the woman whose air bulbs became less and less. ' _My prince, the woman cannot hold any longer the air and will soon drown if you don't help her._ '

' _How can I help her?_ ' The young Atlantean asks his companion.

' _I'm sure that you have noticed that you have stayed fine underwater._ ' Harry nods his head. ' _One of your Atlantean ability is the gift of breathing underwater. Unlike Land Dwellers, you have moved a lot underwater without finding the discomfort of running out of breath, however, this Land Dweller do not share the same ability with you and will quickly run out of oxygen._ '

Harry nods his head in understanding and closed the distance between the young woman and himself before coming to a stop in front of her. ' _What now?_ '

Behind him, Harry could hear the shark and other marine lives laughter while they kept playing with the cage. ' _Connect your lips with the land dweller and breathe air into her._ ' The boy, still young and innocent didn't see anything wrong with connecting his lips with a young woman, but the sharks thought differently if the laughter was anything by.

The girl's vision slowly faded to black. Before she lost all the air, she felt something connect with her lips and a moment later fresh air filled her lungs. The blackness retreated and slowly her focus returned. Her eyes land on emerald green eyes, which glows underwater. She then noticed of where she was and the girl panicked. When nothing happened and the person with the emerald eyes stayed in her vision, she calmed down.

Harry seeing the girl calming down, turns to his shark companion. ' _Can you help us back to the surface?_ ' Turning in answer, the shark offered his fin which Harry grasped and with his other hand the boy held the young woman, and together they returned to the surface.

Once out of the water, police were storming the building and arrested Vernon Dursley for his attempt of murder. People would have expected the news hit the daily newspaper, however, someone stepped in. A man with greasy hair and a nose which has broken a few times had stepped in. He was on guard duty and had seen it all, waving a wand and his magic did the job. Every witness in Sea Life lost their memories of the event and with no witness to keep Vernon in prison, Harry's uncle walks free the next day. The abusive man, once arriving at home lashed out at the poor boy and blamed him for everything wrong in his life.

* * *

A jolt of the ship pulled Harry back from his memories while the S.S. Anne sails lazily through the water. Rising from his seat, Harry left the decks and made his way into the ship. The boy was moving to the restaurant and on his way, a girl with brown, bushy hair crashed against his body. A second later the sound of something heavy dropping to the floor caught his attention, and emerald eyes fell upon a big, thick red leather bound book. The boy could read the thick, golden title of the thick red lleather-boundbook which somehow calls out to him. "Hogwarts: A History, what a strange name." Harry read out loud but was surprised when the girl pushed him aside and without any apologies, she vanished through the crowd of people that walks through the entrance of the restaurant of the S.S. Anne. It wasn't long when Harry joined the other passengers in the restaurant, of course, after showing his ticket that showed that he had rank just below V.I.P. accomodations. Glancing down at the ticket, Vernon's nephew wonders why his family was suddenly much kinder since the letter. And with much kinder, Harry means that he got his own room, and tasks for him, but the cherry atop the cake was the unlimited food that was available to him now.

Sitting at a single table, alone but with a great view that grand him a great view of the ocean. Throughout the trip on the S.S. Anne, Harry had seen many marine lives swimming next to the cruise. Dolphins had for a while swimming alongside the S.S. Anne when they departed from Seattle. For days they were visible to the passengers of the cruise, making sounds of whistles, or moans, grunts and squeaks. Which the passengers made pictures of them, and laughing at the cuteness of the dolphins. As for Harry, his ancestors gifts let him clearly hear the animals, welcoming him back to the sea. Before the dolphins left, they warned him to stay out of the Trench.

The Trench, a name Harry had never heard of, yet it cause him a chill crawl up his spine for some reasons. After they had left the waters of Seattle and the surrounding area, more marine lives appeared. The boy and the other passengers were graced by the presents of whales, a large school of them. Each of them spraying a fountain of water into the air, however unlike the dolphins they left quickly when they neared a certain area at sea. They offered him to step on their back and leave the cruise. However before Harry could say anything, a man with the captain's hat stepped next to him. "Magnificent creatures, aren't they?" His robust, deep voice sounds like someone who has lived his whole life at sea.

"They are beautiful," replied Harry. Since that meeting with the captain, they met several time. The man told him about the weather that happens at sea and how you can recognize them. Sitting at his table, Harry could see through the window of the S.S. Anne the clouds gather together, casting a darkness over the ship.

"Harry," the boy turns his head to the person that called his name. A cold chill ran down his spine when the boy sees the weary expression on the captain's face. "Listen to me carefully. We sailors has always known about a civilization living under the water surface. When I saw you on my ship, I knew what you are." Here the captain smiled lightly at the Harry's shocked face. "Your rescue of the young woman in London's Sea Life was broadcasted around the world by the people who has seen you. If you see monstrous fish-men, swim… swim and don't look back. Swim forward until you can't anymore."

"Wha...what!" Gasps Harry after the captain's words of warning settled in his head. The boy hadn't a long time to wrap his mind around the warning when the sounds of shattering glass suddenly surrounded him and a hand grasping him. Harry looks up, seeing the captain's consorted into pain with blood dripping out of his mouth. Emerald eyes glanced to a shadow that stands behind the captain, a nightmarish creature of the depth greeted him. "Swim! Swim boy!" Harry turns on his heel and ran, it was then that the boy noticed that everywhere were these creatures.

Tall, humanoid creatures in the lesser sense of imagination. As these beings has black fish scales, a large fish head with deadly rows of sharp long teeths. Long webbed fingers with long, sharp nails. Attached to their underarm are large fins with spiky ends. They have long, slender legs and webbed feets. As Harry ran, several of these creatures starts to follow him, it was until then that Harry reached the edge of the ship. Surrounded by these dark creatures of the sea, until one steps forward and a clawed hand reached out to him. "No! Leave me alone!"

A bright, golden light suddenly shone from his pants pocket and a Egyptian Ankh flashed in front of Harry, before covering him with its light. Harry in his shock lost his balance and tumbled into the sea. In his fear, Harry kicked with his feet and a resounding boom was heard and the boy shot like a torpedo through the water. Making his way deeper into the sea while these creatures were following him. ' _No, no, no… leave me alone!_ ' In his panic, the magic of the golden light expanded when they tried to close around him and pushed them away. 'Not Harry! Please, not Harry!' A woman's voice sounds around him. Harry twirled in search for the voice. His own magic latched at the element around him and a the water starts to surround him, creating a barrier of protection. 'Take me instead. Take me!' Harry was now several feet into the Mariana Trench, it was then that the boy noticed a blue color.

' _Come son,_ ' A deep, powerful voice sounds through the depth. ' _Feel the Clear guide you. Your heritage awaits you._ ' A shockwave, which didn't came from Harry rushed through the sea, and it was then that the blue light increased in intensity. With a sonic boom, Harry swims towards the light, leaving the nightmarish creature behind him. Behind him, Harry could hear the creatures shriek in fear before the boy was consumed by the Maelstrom.


	2. The Hidden Sea

Ideas for Harry Potter and DC Comic crossover:

Harry Potter son of:

Son of Atlan, First King of the Seven Seas

Son of Lily, Descendant from Salazar Slytherin, who is descendant from the Middle Peverell Brother who was a prince from the Kingdom of the Deserters.

Adopted Son of James, Descendant from Gryffindor, who is descendant from the youngest Peverell brother, who was a Prince from the Kingdom of the Deserters.

Pairing:

Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass/?/?

Harry Potter powers:

(increased tremendous by Magic and water(1)), Magic, Manipulation of reality and mystical energy wandless, Invulnerability(1), Superhuman strength(1), Healing Factor(1), Superhuman speed (5mach speed in water), Superhuman reflexes and agility, Superhuman stamina(1), Superhuman Senses, Night and Magic vision (Mage sight), Amphibious adaptation, Marine communication, Hydrokinesis, Death (Master of the Deathly Hallows)

* * *

This is my second chapter of Atlan Tempest. I would like to thank for the positive reviews and I do hope you that this chapter is to your liking. In this chapter, Harry grows up and discovers secrets about himself and his family.

* * *

Standing on a white, Caribbean tropic beach is a young man, who just has entered its teenage years. The boy has grown from a lanky small, underfed boy to that of a tall, athletic and healthy young man. His dark, raven hair is long and untamed, with here and there with some of his hair locks sticking out that give him a handsome wild look. The boy's face is free, with the exception of two small bangs that frame his face. The boy possesses a pair of beautiful emerald bordering green eyes which stares out over the ocean. This is Harry Potter, a survivor of the S.S. Anne and for two years his survival continued on this island. His days on this island cured the boy of his mistreatment that he did undergo when living with his mother's sister. It also made the boy appreciate being alive and respecting life.

This island taught him much and he met a special someone who had a surprising link with his father. His first months, when stranded on this island, forced Harry to develop quicker in many ways. Harry at first mourned for those who had lost their lives when _they_ invaded the ship. There was, of course, a small fraction of hope that they did survive, but after the few two months, the boy knew that he had become the sole survivor t of the cruise.

Harry quickly focused all his energy and attention to surviving and one thing else, learning about who and what he is. The boy isn't unintelligent, in fact… it is the total opposite and Harry would have easily skipped a few grades if it wasn't for his spiteful family holding him back or lying to the school and neighbors. When Harry's school had ended and the whale of a cousin and his friends start their favorite game: Harry Hunting. The Prey uses his whits and escaped his cousin by fleeing into the village library. Once safe, Harry devoured any books and their knowledge and it was astounding the Library overseer how much the boy actually could understand.

Like any child, Harry had a dream of his own treehouse. The boy after months of hard training after the discovery that there was much more to him, Harry had built himself a treehouse that once was pictured in a traveling magazine. Turning on his heel and with his back to the sea, Harry could not help to let out a smile when seeing his treehouse which almost was a complete copy of that in France Disney Amusement Park.

His eyes take in the tall, ancient tree that easily keeps him out of range for dangerous predators. The tree is seventy feet tall and its branches are spread wide and far. His treehouse has three platforms, each of them is connected with a wooden passage and rope bridges. Harry now lives for one year and a quarter in his treehouse. This dream of his became reality when the boy discovered that not only could he breathe underwater, swim faster than any creature and talk with the marine lives, because besides those gifts… there were more.

Moving his feet, Harry walks back to the place that for several months, he calls home. It was perhaps the safest place on the whole island. It was also the same place where he first built his small camp, which still stands erect at the base of the tree. As the sample of a tree, it has shown its growth. "I can remember," his attention fixed on the small camp on the ground. "When I first arrived here… small, afraid and totally lost." His emerald eyes climb along the length of the tree and arrived at the large gathering of huts. "Like a free sample, I grew into the person I am today, tall, healthy and strong." His lips stretch out into a smile and his eyes twinkled with life. "If my family could see me now, Uncle Vernon would have got a heart infarct with what how far I have come." Using nothing more than his mind, water out of the atmosphere gathers around him and lifts him up into the air and towards the central platform of his living place.

Touching the wooden floor of the platform with his bare feet, Harry moved to the entrance of his living room and pushed the door gently open. A roaring feline animal greets him, yet the boy did not feel fear. His reasons for not feeling fear is because the animal has been dead for a very long time, actual it was his first kill and a reminder that he survived the first time in the jungle. "Hello Khan," greets the boy the feline creature that lay on the ground like a carpet and with its head facing the entrance. "Did you kept a watch for me over my house?"

Harry was met with silence, something the boy expected. After all, Khan was not even alife and Harry had skinned the animal to keep it as a reminder and trophy. His eyes turn from the death feline animal to the table which stands just slightly out of the center of the room, a hammock hangs from the ceiling and close to the window. A wooden cabinet stands in the right corner and space was filled with scrolls and books Harry had found through the two years that he had lived on this island. Harry walks to his table, picking a banana and a coconut from the fruit basket and then let himself fall into his hammock. His mind travels back in time to the first month since being stranded on this island.

* * *

 _30 days it has been since being stranded on this tropical island. In the first few days, Harry was depressing and didn't know what to do, yet all the books that Harry had read and the easily bouncing back from any situation as being a child helped him. Tears had first stained his cheeks the first day, but those stopped quickly. Tears didn't help him when living under the same roof as the Dursleys, they only brought him more pain and misery. Harry decided to make this situation that he finds himself in a new start of his life. The days turn into a week and after two weeks, Harry had built a small camp at the foot of a very tall tree. There were some fish drying on a stick and there was a small campfire. At the foot of the tree lie a few coconuts, some bananas and some berries that were gathered in an older, holed out coconut._

 _For days Harry had been curious if there were more different trees with vegetable growing in the jungle and so, on a day. Harry ventured out into the wild, a stick in his hand with which he pushed some bushes apart and hoping that there was nothing dangerous hiding behind. While Harry gazed at a bush, unknown to him a feline creature was silently moving through the trees, sneaking silently from large tree branch to another tree branch until it had positioned itself above the unsuspected boy._

 _Harry pushed some branches aside stepped into a clearing. The clearing held soft, moist ground which contains some foot marks of many different animals. He sees hoove imprints that dominate the clearing, a few marks that Harry would have linked to that of birds, it was until his eyes lands upon a mark of a pawn that his blood began to drain from his face. His heightened hearing caught the rustle of leaves and Harry craned his neck to look up._

 _Fear possessed his whole body when the large predator leaps out from between the branches of the trees and lands upon him. Harry could feel the heavy weight of this creature, an animal that he had only seen in the encyclopedia of extinct animals. The creature has a feline-like body, much like that of a jaguar and was three times the sizes of a Siberian Tiger. Its fur is like the sun, and its head shares the same semblance that all feline creatures share with the exception of a pair of very large canines that moves past its mouth._

 _Standing upon the boy is a Sabertooth tiger, a creature long thought extinct. Its long claws were trying to cut into the boy's skin, yet it even fails in its purpose. Rising his mighty head, a loud, terrifying roar fills the jungle as the sabertooth opens its maw and its canines caught the light of the sun, reflecting the light. His head descended and the canines coming close to the boy's neck… they broke upon contact with the boys' skin._

 _Harry lay on his back, fear paralyzed his body. He sees the mighty predator's head descended and could see his end coming. What the boy didn't expect was that the canines broke upon contact with his skin. The boy was surprised, yet there it didn't stop as when the boy looks past the sabertooth, Harry sees a mass of water float in the air. They formed javelins that turn into ice, twenty in total and then cut through the air and buried themselves deeply into the sabertooth body. However, Harry on a sudden instinct of survival grabbed a canine that had fallen to the ground and buried that into the soft spot of the sabertooth, just beneath its head and close to the jaw… burying the predator own weapon and hitting its brains… killing the creature immediately._

Returning from his memories and back to the current time, Harry finished his food and drinks before jumping out of the hammock. The boy's eyes seek out the remains of his first kill, who Harry had named after a character from the Jungle Books. Because of Khan, Harry had discovered more secrets of his body, one of them protected him against the canines and claws of the sabertooth tiger. So far Harry knows, his skin is invulnerable and can withstand any predator on this island which Khan proved when they first met. There were two other abilities that Harry learns about on that day.

 _Sitting in the jungle with a death, extinct animal beside him. Harry breathes in deeply, in and out, letting the air fill his lungs. "That was one of the most terrifying moments of my life." Whispers Harry quietly, as his chest slows down and returns to its normal pace. Standing up and carefully made his way back to the beach, only to stop a few feet away from the deadly predator. Turning on his heel and returning to the creature and crouched down, touching the skin of the animal and see if it was truly dead. Once confirmed by prodding the animal a few time, Harry grasps the front and the back legs of the sabertooth and tried to lift it. Harry gaped when the creature easily was lifted into the air until it lands on his back as if the sabertooth weight was nothing to him._

 _With the Sabertooth on his back and a calming heart, Harry returned to the beach. Stopping at the feet of a large tree where his camp was located. Releasing the sabertooth pawn, the dead animal lands with a dull sound on the sand. Harry turns and moved to the sea with the intention of cleaning himself from all the blood._

* * *

"During and after that confrontation, I learned that there was more to me." Harry told himself, his body moving on auto-pilot. The boy had gathered the two fangs of his first kill, sticking them into his belt around his waist. He then moves to the single cabinet in the room and picked a scroll from the planks and rolled the scroll open on the table. With some plates and cups, Harry secured the scroll so that it stays open. This scroll is actually a map of the whole island and it had several marks which were placed by Harry. The marks told Harry what he found there or if the place is good for the hunt, but on the map was one place that his special person could be found most of the time.

On the map was a drawing of a waterfall, yet there was something disturbing about the image. This disturbance was a giant tentacle that parts the waterfall. Harry looks at this image, having heard the story of her many confrontations with this gatekeeper that prevent anyone to leave this dimension. His sister, yes, Harry discovered that he had family besides the Dursleys. A pureblood relative from his father's side. She is like him, like his father and himself. Like me, she could move fast in the water, breath where no surface dweller could. Like me, she could control the water. My sister taught me how to uses my heritage, I can remember it clearly as if it was yesterday.

* * *

 _I stand there in the water, waiting for my instructions from my sister. My sister is the banished Queen of Atlantis, her name is Atlanna. When we met for the first time, she could feel our connection through the Clear, or sometimes this is called The Blue, is a force which connects and pervades all aquatic life and oceanic themed elements. Atlanna told me about our father, King Atlan who upon his death joined the Parliament of Waves._

 _The Clear told her as her connection to the Blue was stronger than mine, for now. But this story is for another time, for now, I was still waiting for my sister's instruction to control the waves. "Breath in the fresh air of the sea, brother." Harry heard his sister's voice. "Feel the waves crash against you. The power of the sea can be gentle… or terrifying!" A huge wave grew in front of him and with its strength pulls the boy off his feet and washed him ashore. "Those are parts of the Clear." She finished._

 _Harry rolls on the sand and to his chest before pushing himself back to his feet. He spurted water and sand out of his mouth and cast a heated glare at his sister. "Was that necessary?" Asks the boy._

" _Not really but it brought across the message, right?" Atlanna said, mirth clearly dancing in her eyes. "The surface world is at the mercy of the sea and any moment it can change. This world surface is seventy-five percent only water. You have seen and felt the power of water, they can be gentle or they can bring destruction like I just did with you, dear brother. Stand Harry, I want you to feel the waves..." Her brother reluctantly returns back into the water. "Concentrate your powers into the center of your body… most imagine that the center of your mass is at the height of your stomach, just below your belly button."_

 _Harry concentrated on the center of his body, he could feel something slumber there. It feels warm, wild and it felt as if he found a missing part of his body. Unknown to Harry, his emerald eyes flared with power, glowing eerily as power seeped out of them like whisps. "Good Harry. That was very fast in locating your powers… now hold them and let the Clear guide you." The boy could feel his sister uses her own powers in calling a tidal wave and sent it towards him. His senses could tell him how close the waves come by the seconds and when it nearly reached him, Harry pushed out his hands with palms open and pushed. For a few seconds he held the wave at bay, sweat pouring down his skin and then the strength left his body and Harry collapsed into the water._

 _Panting, Harry lies exhausted in the water. Letting his body rest and enjoy the seawater that surrounds him. The boy felt fingers wrap around his wrist and then was pulled along to the depth of the ocean as his sister guide him into the ocean. Harry tilts his head slightly to look at his sister. "How did I do?"_

" _Incredible! You were incredible Harry for holding that long against a tidal wave. Especially for someone that has no prior training." Atlanna turns her head to Harry and smiled. "I could feel your connection with the Clear when you focused on your center. When I felt that, I knew that you could hold yourself against my tidal wave. It brought sweet memories back to me."_

 _Harry listened to his sister, smiling the whole time. "What memories?"_

" _From our father, Atlan the King who United all the Seven Kingdoms and who had become the first Clear user and King of the Seas," Atlanna responded, before she continued. "Just like you, our father taught me the same way as we had done previously. I stood there at the beach, watching and feeling the waves that he sends towards me. Just like me, our father sends a bigger tidal wave which I could hold for a moment before losing my strength. Those were times when Atlantis was still reachable for the surface world."_

" _What happened, sis?"_

" _War, brother. The war happened that sunk Atlantis to the bottom of the ocean and sixty percent of our people perished and the remaining survived and adapted to the sea." Atlanna told her brother sadly. They swim together, Atlanna laughed when Harry offered her a beautiful shell with rainbow colors, and Harry smiled when seeing his sister return back to her normal self._

Harry turns around in his hut, looking at everything and glanced for the last time on the shell that he had gifted his sister. Reaching out for his trident and hold it firmly in his hand, Harry could feel the sea, yet it also felt unfamiliar like a stranger. "This would be the third time I would leave a place that I lived for a long time. My time with my birth parents, I sadly cannot remember them. As for my time with them, they did not love me, nor did I them… we were strangers and to me, it felt more like a prison. This..." casting one lasting glance around his living room before closing the door behind him and moved out of the tree. "Will always be my home. I met here my sister and she taught me much about myself and our family."

Dashing through the thick wilderness of the jungle, sprinting past sabertooths, birds and several other animals. Many of them I had hunted for my own survival, others I fought to increase my own skills and sometimes I fought to survive the day. My feet lands on a fallen tree and I ran towards the top and launched myself into the air. Spreading my arms I fell through the air and towards the river below me. Diving into the water and let himself be dragged along with the flow of the river, enjoying his moment of peace for now. Because after this, Atlanna and I might never return one way or another. Slowly the roar of the falling water grew in strength and then Harry was pushed over the edge of the river and down the waterfall. Rolling in midair and landing in a crouch at the last moment on his feet. "But now my family needs me. My sister needs me… she wants to see her lover again and her son, and I… I want to meet them, my extended family."

"You will, brother." Atlanna retorted with a smile, which vanished quickly when she turned her eyes to the waterfall. "After we defeat the Karathen."

Harry too turns on his heels, now staring at the waterfall with narrowed eyes. "Atlanna, you trained me… taught me a lot about our people. We are Atlanteans, yet when you heard me tell you about my gift of speaking with the marine life. You suddenly felt more… assure of us succeeding in surviving."

In a deep cavern just behind the waterfall, there are secrets buried. These secrets are protected by the gatekeeper. A creature that even the Atlantean people call a Myth. This creature has been known by many different names. The Kraken. Poseidon Beast. Akkorokamui and all these creatures have one thing alike… giant and powerful tentacles that are strong enough to sink ships. This is the gatekeeper that stands between Atlanna and Harry's freedom… but what secrets are hidden in the depth of this cave and are they strong enough to defeat the Karathen.


	3. Atlan

Dear readers, I do not have excuses as why I haven't updated any of my stories. I can say writers blcok, while its the truth or being actually active here on Fanfiction but I have been not at all the last few months of the New year or the last few months in the old year. I have many things on my head, job searching, learning piano other hobbies etc.

I try to write what I can, but every time I reread my chapters I felt dissatisfied. I want to give one hint in this story, I took a scene from the Lord of the Ring in Rivendell. I hope that after this part, everything will run smoothly again. Hope you enjoy 3

* * *

 **Atlan**

Harry and his sister Atlanna has swim now for a while, their eyes gazing cautiously around them for any sign for the gatekeeper. As they swim through the water, Harry's eyes adjusted to the depth of the cave, darkness gave space to light as his Atlantean heritage activated and his eyes lighted up more like a certain unforgivable curse. As they move through the water, Harry could see that the ground was covered by fine, smooth white sand like that of the beach of the island. There were rocks sticking out of the sand like small islands, with some of them covered by corals and Harry could see a yellow orb with engravings that make this coral look like a human brain. Not far from the Brain coral is a red coral, that resemblances a red leaf with something that looks like blood vessels. This coral is called a Gorgonian Octocoral, a little further is a coral that looks like a gathering of flowers which center is a green dot that is surrounded by orange slash red circle that fades into a blue circle and end into small green leaves, which is called a Zoanthid. There were Clove Polyps, little purple corals that have a stam and resemblances flowers with a blue-green center.

Harry couldn't help but feel awed at the beautiful reef of corals he sees. This was only one and in the distance were more, the further they delve into the cave. A small school of fishes swims between the corals. His eyes see a pair fish which has orange scales then white which was followed by orange again and the pattern continued, one was bigger who accompanied the smaller one. They were shortly joined by a Blue Tang which has blue scales, a black line of scales that moves from the eyes to the back of the tail, which fins are yellow. Harry stares at them for a moment before moving on, following his sister deeper into the cave.

Below him, stretching out over the cave's floor. More coral reefs came into view and more fishes appear. The boy has seen a Red Volitan Lionfish, there were even like Harry expected, Starfish spread out over the reefs. It was clear that life here in the cave was much more flourish and Harry couldn't help the smile on his face. "It is beautiful down here, sis."

"This is how life should have been underwater. Beautiful and peaceful, yet the world of men pollutes the sea with their industry." She told him and then made some haste in her movement, increasing her speed. "From the past few years since my banishment, I did come down here and tried to move past the gatekeeper. As you can see… I failed."

"You're not alone, Atlanna. We will escape this place together, right?" Asks Harry, worriedly.

"I'm not that sure if we can make it out here together, but if there comes a chance for you to escape… promise me that you will take that chance with both your hands." Atlanna said, she stopped in the water and floats in front of him, gazing with hard eyes into his.

Harry too stops and floats in front of her, his eyes, unlike his sister wavered. "I… I cannot promise that sister. When I first met you and later found out we were related by blood, I was filled with joy. I don't want to lose you like I lost my mother."

"You told me many times about the voices you heard when we first met. The voice of a man who has encouraged you to continue to move forward. My belief is that the voice was part of the Clear who drove you forward." She reached out with her hands and grasped his and tightened slightly her hold. "For the voice of the woman, I think that is a repressed memory, deeply buried into your consciousness. She was a brave woman, protecting her child and that is why I want you to flee this place if you see a chance. They sacrificed their life for you… and so would I."

Harry's emerald eyes flared in anger, yet his voice was controlled but only barely. "No! I will not sacrifice my last remaining family for my own safety. You trained me, taught me everything I need to know about our family, my heritage and powers from my father's side. Atlanna, I loved you when the first time I saw you. There was a connection between us, now I know why… family above all else." His hold on her hand now became tighter and a small smile crawled up his face. "You told me about your family, people I would like to meet. If you won't make it out alive of this place. What must I tell your man, your child… that I abandoned you? No, you see them in person. Hug them and be there for them. So push that silly thought out of your head, because if you like it or not, you escape together with me this place."

They smiled at each other, holding hands which turns into a hug. For a moment they float there in the water before releasing the hug. "Let's go, sis. Your family is waiting for you."

"My family not only waits for me, but they also wait for you too even if they don't know about you. I can see our father inside you, he too held strong beliefs for family and his people, just like you." Atlanna smiled and they resumed their way.

Harry comes to the idea that this cave stretches out completely to the size of the island. The scenery has changed slightly and there were now pillars that Ancient Greece had adopted into their civilizations and later the Romans which practices were adopted by the now Modern civilization. Half buried pillars stuck out of the sand, there was even some path sticking out which were made out of a large slab of marbles. "We almost reach the resting place of our father, Harry." The boy heard his sister say. "From here on out, keep your eyes open and your senses sharp."

In front of the pair, a majestic ruin from an old civilization dooms up from the depth. Old Corinthian columns come into their vision, standing in half a circle and supporting the capital, that held frieze with many heroic statues of a warrior holding a trident, some held mythical creatures from the sea or long extinct fishes. Last was the Sima Tympanon which held at the center Atlas himself who was surrounded by his people within the background Atlantis filling the remaining space. However, it was Harry's eyes that noticed a tall figure sitting in a marble throne.

This is the First King of Atlantis and who had brought the other Kingdoms together and became their leader and ascended to the position of the King of the Seven Seas. The first King who ruled the Seven Kingdoms of the Seas. The man has broad shoulders, a powerful built and held his hands in front of the chest, holding his signature weapon the Trident of Atlan which held the combined essence of an Old God and parts of himself. From the Trident, a powerful magical wave floats into the water, rippling with some intervals. Harry sees that his father is garbed in a black, fish scaled armor with some scales make out of gold and green. Seeing him, Harry swims closer to his father, hoping to see his face. Atlan's face was obscured by his long dark hair, hiding his face from Harry's view.

Coming closer and his green eyes trail the hair in the water that unveiled the face. Harry had expected a lot when seeing his father for the first time. A man whose face held pride for what he had accomplished in life, or a peaceful expression, content with his life. However, none of these expressions was carried by the King, what greets the boy was none of them. Instead what Harry met was a white-bone face, a skull with empty eye sockets. 'Who has come to disturb the resting place of King Atlan!' A voice boom out from the depth of the cave. The voice was followed by a giant tentacle that slams into the sand, causing the fine earth to float up into the water. 'Another pretentious Atlantean who believes that the Trident of the King belongs to who find the King's symbol of weapon?' Harry jumps back, creating distance from the throne and the tentacles when a second equal sized tentacle lands next to him. 'This weapon is only for his rightful Heir.'

'I did not come here to claim my father's Trident!' Harry shouts through the Clear. Hoping that his mental voice would reach the gatekeeper. Sadly the Gatekeeper decided to ignore his mental voice, or more correctly… the Karathen answered his voice with a sweep of its tentacle. From the darkness, a tentacle climbs higher into the water, before it reached the ceiling and then suddenly descended with a speed that made Harry widen his eyes. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, pulling his head in before the tentacle hit him.

Like a loose cannonball, Harry sailed through the water and leaving a trail of bubbles behind. His body crashing against an old stone pillar which shattered in half upon connection. Harry didn't stop at the first pillar and moved through several others until his back hit an island of rock that sticks out of the sand. 'Hoo… you survived one of my tentacles… what about a few more?'

Groaning, Harry tiredly opened his eyes and his vision was blurry. Through his half-open eyelids, Harry sees several dark long tentacles rise up into the water and threateningly towers over his body. His eyes slowly start to glow a dark, emerald light that fills his whole eyes. His powers seeping out and affecting his surroundings. Water thickens around him, forming a sphere and just in time. Above the boy's body were the tentacles of the Karathen speeding towards him, ready to penetrate their target.

The Karathen tentacles hit an immovable barrier and now the tentacles crawl over the sphere, covering every inch. On the other side of the temple of Atlan, Atlanna found herself in a battle against the gatekeeper. She had seen what had happened to her little brother and tried to comes to his help, only for the Karathen to block every path to Harry. "Harry!" Atlanna shouts in fear. "You cannot die!" A green light seeps between the tentacle, creating gaps that increase in sizes. "We can return to the surface world! I can show you Arthur… your Nephew!" It was now the Karathen that retreats from the build-up of power that pours out of Harry.

'This power… his connection to the Clear is even above that of the King.' The Gatekeeper whispers, which sounds like clicking to Atlanna. 'This boy… the power radiating off of him feels familiar as if I had felt this power in the past. I see, Atlan… your Heir will loud a new age for the Atlantians.' Retreating its tentacles back to the depth of the cave, leaving both Harry and Atlanna.

Atlanna eyes widened in shock when the tentacle retreated from her. She immediately turns her head to where her brother is. Atlanna sees him, floating in the water and for a moment she believed that her eyes tricked her. Harry who had his hair grow long, now floats up into the water. His emerald eyes now leaving a trail of arcane and Clear spread into the water. 'I can hear your voice, Karathen. Even if they are barely above a whisper, I still hear your voice.'

'The Clear has gifted you unlike any other. Even your father is nothing like you and yet there is more.' Harry now noticed that the Karathen voice was female. 'Atlan's daughter trained you well. I denied her return to the surface world because a Councillor of the Clear has told me of your arrival. He knew that you would come and wanted to have you prepared.'

'If the Councillor knew we would come, why did you attack us.' Harry retorted.

'You were not the only one that came to King Atlan's resting place, son of Atlan. Many before you has found his resting place… and many of them met their end here. I was skeptical that after all those time, a boy barely into his manhood has entered my dwelling." Spoke the Karathen. 'According to the Councillor, you would be the person that possesses the power to claim the Trident of King Atlan. And so, I decided to test you, as I did to your predecessors.'

Floating in the water, his body still tense and ready to move if the Guardian decided to continue its assault. 'Did I pass your test, Karathen?'

'You passed my personal test, which the first one is if you could hear my voice….and something you obviously passed' She retracted her tentacles back into the darkness of the cave. 'Come forward for your second test and lie your hand on the Trident, if you pass the King's scepter own test… I will let you and the Daughter of Atlan leave my dwelling, unharmed. If not… I don't think you have forgotten my diet.'

Gliding through the water and landing in front of King Atlan, his father. Harry glances with his eyes to the Daughter of Atlan who nods her head. Taking a deep breath of water, and calming his heart. The young Atlantean reaches out to the Scepter of the Ruler of the Seven Seas and once upon contact, a blinding white light fills his vision.

Harry eyes cracked open and blinked a few times to banish the black spots in his vision. Shaking his head to banish the fog from his mind, Harry slowly took in his surroundings once his vision became clear. The first thing that swims into his vision is a wall-sized painting. Depicting a man with long, flowing white hair that hangs freely between his shoulder blades. On his head, a crown of gold. Two golden fins adorn the side of the crown and one coral adorning the front of the crown, which held a sapphire gem that reflects the tropical colors of the ocean.

It was then that Harry took in that the man is wearing armor. Instead of chainmail small iron rings, they were made out of scales that resemblances those from the animals of the oceans. The scales are dark green in color with dark gold linings that each present an animal of the Sea. Flowing behind him was a dark cloak that is gold from color and reflects the sunlight. The young Atlantean immediately felt that he knew this mighty warrior. 'Father?'

King Atlan of Atlantis stands tall and powerful over his fallen foe. Legs planted firmly in the ground, his mighty Trident high into the air… posed with its sharp ends to the bare head of his enemy. "That is me, my son, standing over the invading commander…. Steppenwolf."

Emerald eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and Harry whirls on his heel to look behind him. Only to find nobody. "I fear that all you would hear is my voice. My time has passed a long time ago."

"I had hoped to meet you...father." Spoke the boy.

"I know," replied to the disembodied voice of Atlan. "Meeting was something I too would have liked, yet I knew that something like that would have never happened. But now that we are here… do you have some questions, son, that you would like to ask me?"

Harry turns back to the painting at the wall, taking in the highly detailed art. Standing in the middle is his father, King Atlan with monstrous and demonic humanoid looking insects and his own people lying dead at his feet in a circle and small piles of bodies. Resting against a pile of bodies and at the receiving end of the Trident is Steppenwolf who lay there disarmed and heavily injured. "Is this the war that Atlanna has told me?"

A ghostly present took its place next to Harry, watching the painting and there was for a moment a pregnant silence, yet not uncomfortable. That silence was broken by the deep, baritone voice of Atlan. "The First War where Atlantean, Amazons and other champions of the Old Gods stand united against the might of Darkseid...the Dark New God. We fought alongside mighty heroes, powerful Gods like Zeus, Poseidon the All-Father and many more.

The battle was bloody. In the air hangs the stench of blood, fear and courage battled inside your very soul while you take down any of the followers of the Dark God. In the End, we prevailed...but not without heavy loss." Harry looks at the painting and seeing the carnage in the background of the battlefield. "What you see in this painting is nothing more of a shadow of what truly has happened. War is never like the Victory you see here depicted in the painting. Nothing Heroics, yet why do we show the world this… the answer is simple, son. Its to encourage the future generation that was those before them that had fought for the future of the current generation."

Harry's vision blurred and the young Atlantean now noticed that his surrounding has changed. Standing now in the throne room and see four people standing at the center of the room. "Atlanna told me that you were my father, but I discovered that your body has lain here for many centuries. How did you brought me to the world, as I do have an Aunt from my mother side."

"That is a very good question and the beginning starts here," Atlan said. "While we did won the war, but not without heavy losses. Pantheons of Gods died out, mighty heroes fell and continents shifting. I knew we had weakened the invading forces, but what would has stopped them for a second invasion. With this, a plan sprouted and I used my powers to use the Oceans to protect my people...however, it did not as I expected."

The boy witnessed his father steps forward to an altar and places his trident in a grove before activating his weapon. A wave of power erupts from the trident and Harry turns to see it rush through the kingdom. Buildings collapsed that came in contact with the wave of power and land erupted as the oceans start to swallow the Kingdom slowly. In the distance, a flood wave surges towards the Atlantis and destroys everything in its path. "Yes son, I caused the destruction of Atlantis. My fear for the forces of Darkseid and my desperate attempts of saving my people almost caused the extinction of our people, but..."

As Atlantis sunk to the bottom of the Ocean and dragging its people to the dark depth. Harry witnessed the people rapidly adapt to the ocean and they evolved. While the Atlantean and Xebel kept their humanoid features, while others evolved more, becoming what people later would call mermaids and merman and they changed the name of their kingdom to the Fisherman Kingdom. As for the Kingdom of Brine, who adopts the looks of sea shell animals as most of them became crab-people. And then Harry's eyes widened when seeing other Atlanteans becomes the horrified creatures of the Trench and one Kingdom rose up, reaching a level above sea-level and being swallowed by the sand and becoming a giant sand desert. "We evolved, adapting to the oceans. And those who weren't dragged to the depth of the ocean, they later became to what the surface world would later know as the Magical population, Witches, and Wizards."

"All the strange things happened in my childhood was because of Magic and something my Uncle and Aunt knew about. Why did they lie about my parents?" Harry felt silent and tried to absorb everything his father told him. The silence stretched, however, it was not uncomfortable as he watched the people adapt their surroundings to the ocean. All the technology from the surface world that had joined them was adapted to live in the water and quickly the Kingdoms grew and prospered. "And how does this all fit in with my birth?"

"I, in my desperate need of saving my people almost caused its end and so I stepped down and gave my daughter, your sister Atlanna the right of succeeding as Queen in my stead I exiled myself to the last Kingdom beyond the Trench and wandered many years. I learned that the Old Gods had planned to create a champion for the Amazons, a last line of defense when Darkseid returns..." Harry turns to see the image of Atlan sitting in the throne, holding his trident. "Knowing they had someone to step up when a threat like that ever happens again. I sacrificed my life force and joined the Council of the Blue… or the Clear. For many centuries I tried to convince the other councilors and Poseidon to create a champion as the Amazons had. After many debates and showing them that we need someone like you. On my first try in securing the safety of my people, I almost doomed them yet they prospered under the guidance of my daughter.

The Clear decided to cut a part of my soul and link that with my Trident while the larger part of my soul was cast into a growing baby that was still in the womb of the mother. My soul was cleaned of my presence, leaving the skills I earned in living in the soul and the Clear and Poseidon has gifted this child unlike any before. Like the Amazon champion is destined to take her position amongst the Old Gods, so did the Champion of the Atlantean and the Clear."

Taking a step back in shock, Harry shakes his head in disbelief. "If I held the largest part of your soul, then to who am I talking?"

"I'm nothing more than a fragment of you, Harry. This part of me or better said you are what Wizarding kind would call a Horcrux. I've been dying for a long time and..." Said the disembodied voice, however it was cut off when Harry interrupted him.

"I cannot believe this… if you were linked to the Trident all this time, how did you talk to me when I escaped the Trench?" Harry shouts out.

"Through the Clear as that is everywhere. No matter which planet or where is water… there is the Clear. My fragment in the Trident has heavy ties to the Clear and through it, I could speak to you." Harry sunk to the floor, disbelief edged on his face. "A Soul is a powerful power and it even became stronger when Divine powers help and as my soul was already Atlantean and adapted to the water...that power was carried over to the new body of the soul. While Atlanteans have already magic, yours only became stronger as both your parents are direct descendants to three members of royalty from the Missing Kingdom."

Harry cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I know that my words and your past hurt you, Harry. Even if you are my reincarnation or a completely new soul with my skill and abilities, I will proudly call you my son. Now dry those tears, Harry… accept the scepter of the seven seas, except the last part of your soul and go out into the world. Go on an adventure… meet people and change the world!"

Slowly the boy rose to his feet, standing straight and tall. A smile graced his face, despite the tears still streaming. "I'll make you proud, father." Once those words left his lips, a bright flash of light erupted around him and his vision changed back to that of the underwater cave. In his hand, Harry felt a warm firm object and a power surging through him. For the first time, even when he didn't know…. Harry felt complete. Lifting his arm with the trident up, a powerful surge erupted from him that made all living beings swim excitingly, dolphins jumping out of the water and the water turns wildly, causing the people on the ships to cry in fear when monstrous waves almost cause the ships to capsize. But on a long pier, a man and his son stare out over the ocean while the bacon of light from the Lighthouse cut through the dark night as a guide for the one they love to return back home.


	4. Reunion

Somewhere in the Pacific ocean, a small submarine that looks quite similar to the sea animal, manta was moving swiftly through the water. This submarine is the newest high-end American technology for scouring the sea beds and exploring the oceans without disturbing the sea life around the vehicle. The Manta looking submarine was closing the gap between itself and the target... a Russisch Naval Akula submarine.

Almost silently the small submarine managed to attach to the entrance of the sub. A moment later, pirates stream out of the Manta looking submarine and into the Russisch Naval Akula. Fire sounds of the pirates shooting at the Crew, killing a few and injuring the others. "Who are you, people?" The voice of the captain of the Russisch Naval Akula demands.

"Come on, let's go. Move it!" One of the black armored pirates snarls, pushing the captain forward to its leader. Giving a hard shove to the shoulder, the captain stumbled forward. "Come on. Hurry up." Awaiting the captain is a tall, dark-skinned man who wears a high military diving armor. "Sir, we have secured the captain."

"Distress signal's are disabled. We are running dark again." A more elderly looking pirate who shares characteristic features with a younger man who clearly runs the operation. Letting a small, satisfied grin grace his face and steps backward to give the younger one clear sign of respect. "He is yours, son."

Closing the distance between himself and the Captain. Parting his lips to say something, only for the Captain of the Russian Submarine to cut him off. "But they heard. You can count on it." The Captain said bravely. His eyes never leaving the Pirate.

"Let me make a deal. I don't tell you how to Captain..." The man steps forward, raising his arm and closing his fist, triggering a mechanism that released a dark, black blade out of a hidden compartment on his glove. Holding the sharp-edged weapon threateningly in front of the Marine Captain, a manic grin spread across his face. "Then you don't tell me how to...Pirate!" Trusting his arm back, pausing for a moment to drink in his moment of superiority...which would prove a moment later a mistake.

The Captain of this vessel held the 20th rank Marine Corps and by that has a large experience under his belt. When they invaded his vessel, he didn't hesitate to order to fight back, disabling many computers and retreating back to the vault on his ship. Using a firearm underwater with a pressure that easily can crush this ship if bullet tore a gap in its armor is a one-way ticket to Heaven. Only a few of his crew didn't survive and he surrendered himself to buy his men more time to lock the vaults. Hearing the pirate speech and obvious arrogant, Captain Roger saw his chance. "I don't make deals with pirates!" Whirling his body out of the path the barrel was aimed at, now with his own body not shielding the Leader of the Pirates, and by luck. The pirate who held him under fire shot his own boss in the stomach. Spittle flew out of the pirate leader's mouth as he crashed to the floor but that didn't stop the Marine, chopping the rifle out of the Pirate's hand, he aims the rifle's butt to the former owner of the rifle and smashed the side of its head, knocking the pirate unconscious. "NOW! Everyone put down your weapons and raise your hand in the air and settle it down behind your head! Or I put a bullet into your Leader's head, and I can assure you I do not miss from up this close nor will I hesitate to shoot when you even make the smallest movement!"

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" One of the Pirate snarls angrily. Looking from the corner of his eyes, Captain Roger sees an older version standing not far away from them. "I WIL FUCKI–" Threatens the darker skinned man, but he could never finish his threat when a sudden high pressure threw everyone on the ship to the floor, burying their face into the metal while their stomach was left behind. This discomfort didn't stay long when they were thrown out of the water and for a few moments, everyone could experience the same weightless power of Superman, before hard reality returns and gravity pulls them back. The submarine lands back in the water, stopping the crew weightless experience and Captain Roger lands with a painful grunt back to the floor… a moment later a shot was heard and a bullet tore a hole through the metal wall.

Metal wrenching sound fills the ship as whoever it was wrenching the hatch open. Two pirates with rising rifles were slowly slipping towards the source, aiming their rifles at the hatch. A Sudden bright light of the sun blinded them for a moment and a loud thud of someone landing announced the arrival of the stranger. "Permission to come aboard?" A deep baritone voice asks the two pirates, a mocking lilts clearly evidence.

Blinking the sun out of their eyes and seeing the stranger now for the first time. They took a step back for disbelieve and fear. Standing in front of them is a tall, muscular man with broad shoulders, a strong chest on which a sledgehammer wouldn't do any damage. A six pack to be jealous of and his whole upper body was covered by tribal tattoos. Their answer was a salvo of bullets that left their snout of their rifle, only to see something disbelieving as their bullets bounce off harmlessly from the man's skin.

"My turn," he calls out. Close to his feet lie the hatch that he had wrenched from the ship. With a simple kick the hatch sails through the air towards one of the soldiers, crashing into his stomach and causing the pirate fold double. All his strength left his body and the soldier crashed to the floor, spit dribbles out of his mouth. However his comrade hadn't seen what had happened further to his comrade as when the hatch had hit the other soldier. The stranger had sprung into action, leaping through the air and had wrenched the rifle from his grip and then lifted the soldier by the neck into the air and then smashed him into the right iron wall, then abruptly buried in the opposite one… this progress was repeated several time until the pirate finally blacked out.

Seeing the slumped form of the pirate in his hand the intruder gently put the pirate against the wall and clasped the man's shoulders as if they had been longtime friends. Turning and continued his stride the man steps into the control room, seeing several pirates standing with loaded weapons, and one person in Marine uniform and clearly still alive. "Has anyone seen your leaders?" Questions the man, only to get in reply bullets that bounced off harmlessly of his skin, much to the pirates disbelieve. "That answer is a no?" A smile lit the man's face and came into action. In a few steps he was in front of a pirate and smashed his fist into the man's stomach, causing the man to fold in while blood spat out of his mouth. He then turns around, giving another pirate that had tried to sneak up on his back a hard sideward kick, causing that pirate to fly into a control panel, denting the controls and breaking the screens.

Looking around him, he sees pirates unconscious around him. Shrugging his shoulders, he steps towards the man of the Marine and slapped him awake. "You are from the Marine?" His brusque voice woke up the man.

"I am, Captain Roger at your service." Replied the man.

"Where are your men hiding, we need to go."

"In the torpedo bay, a highly armored room." The man nods and then made his way towards the room. Slowly the man disappears from view when the air ventilation which was damaged in the fight-filled the hallway in mist.

"Prepare the rescue ships, we'll leave in five."

Creaking sounds rang through the torpedo bay and the soldiers watch in disbelief when the metal bar bends as the secure wheel turns, until it was turned completely and the heavy metallic door swept open, revealing a pirate in black armor standing, only for a second later to be pushed aside to make way for a tall, muscular man. "Aquaman!" A young Marine calls out in relieve when recognizing their savior.

"Hurry up. I'm missing Happy Hour for this," their savior, now known as the Aquaman commands them and then turns to make his way back. Leading the crew past all the unconscious pirates and towards the exit. When a large number made it outside and pushed the rescue boats into the water, a new disturbance happened within the submarine.

Within the Submarine when Aquaman was encouraging the remaining marines to make haste to get out of the vessel, a sudden rain of bullets impacted his body. Shrugging the bullets impacts, Aquaman turns his head up to see who had the courage to shoot him, only to see a black skinned young man charging him. Sighing inwardly, Aquaman awaits the man until he is within arms reach. And with quick action, his arm lashed out, fingers wraps around the rifle and wrenched it from the Pirate's hand and then with his other hand that closed around the dark-skinned throat and held him into the air for a second before throwing him into the room behind him.

The pirate lands harshly on the floor but had not the luxury to recover from his fall when Aquaman lands in front of him, towering over the pirate like an angry sea god. "I've waited a long time for this," said the pirate from his position down on the floor, clenching his fist and with the sound of a blade being pulled out of its scabbard he struck. Aquaman takes a step back, just slightly out of reach of the weapon and let the pirate get back up on his feet.

"Am I supposed to know who you are?" Aquaman asks while dodging the attacks, until seeing an opening. Quickly the man's fingers dig into the armor and then with a shoulder throw the pirate flew to the other end of the room where he landed roughly.

"I scavenge the high seas." The pirate looks up from the floor towards the man who had ruined his piracy. "You're the Aquaman. We were bound to meet at some point." Seeing the Aquaman now standing within reach of his blade, he quickly scrambled back to his feet and trusted forward, only for his blade to be stopped by the Aquaman skin.

"Seriously?" Aquaman asks with disbelieve and grabbed the blade with his bare hand while the other came down on the flat side of the blade and broke it. "Let's see how you like to be stabbed." and with the blade that was broken off, Aquaman twirls that part in the air until fishing it out of the air and then buried the blade into the lower side of the pirate which let out a scream of pain. They had changed position and now the pirate stands with his back to the opening of the room, but that didn't stop Aquaman as he grabs the other end of a torpedo and smashed that into the face of the pirate, making him fly through the air and lands painfully on his back… which didn't help the wound in his body where the blade was buried.

A reload sound echoes through the room and Aquaman looks from the wounded pirate up and then sees an older version with a rifle in his hand. A shot was heard and a large bullet left the weapon and hit Aquaman's chest who flew through the air and into the wall. The two pirates stare at the body of Aquaman which had smoke obscuring his body and they couldn't believe that they had done what no one else had. "Ouch." A mocking voice was heard from the position of Aquaman. Climbing back to his feet, Aquaman sees the older man reload his weapon which makes the half Atlantean reach out for a metal pipe and tear it off the wall.

For the second time a reload sound echoes through the room, but this time Aquaman did dodge the bullet and threw his self made a spear that pierced through the armor and right through the shoulder of the older pirate.

"Dad!" The pirate on the floor screams out when seeing his father being pierced to the wall.

"Dad? That is your kid?" Aquaman calls out while walking towards the pirate against the wall. Once standing in front of him and grasping the spear. "Shame on you." He said with the thought of how the man did bring up his child. "Boys got yourselves into this mess." Aquaman turns and climbs up the ladder. "You can get yourselves out of here." He was halfway when the older pirate with his slighted pride aimed his weapon on Aquaman.

"You bastard!" He pulled the trigger. A bigger bullet tore through the air and through the wall of the submarine which tore a big hole. Water poured into the submarine and the torpedo that Aquaman had used to bash into the head of the younger pirate was flung through the room and crashed against the older pirate, trapping him under it.

"Dad!" The younger pirate shouts out, trying to push his weakened body up with the help of the torpedos and then slowly made his way towards his father. Trying to rescue his father in his weakened state and feeling the agony of the blade still buried into his side. He tried to roll off the torpedo off from his father. "Dad!" His eyes land on Aquaman who calmly climbs the ladder and the pirate trusts out his hand in the call of help. "Wait! Help me! he's trapped!" Seeing Aquaman standing still on the ladder with his back still turned to them. "You can't leave him like this! Please!"

"You killed innocent people. You ask the sea for mercy." Aquaman retorted and then climbed up the rest of the ladder and disappears out of view. Once coming on the main floor and where he sees the young Marine who had recognized him, wounded on the shoulder. Aquaman pulls up the young lad and then jumped through the hatch, leaving a sinking ship behind.

Back in the Torpedo bay, with the two pirates. "Get outta here! I got this, son!"

"Shut up, I'm not leaving you!" Shouts the younger one back, trying desperately to push the torpedo of his father's legs.

"You need to live, so you can kill that son of a bitch!" Shouts the father, as he stopped his son from helping him. "Now, go!"

Shaking his head and trying to get the torpedo off. "No!"

"Go!"

"Shut up!" He repeats, not wanting to listen to his father, only to freeze in his movement when his father pulled out a digital hand grenade. "No!" He shouts out when seeing his father pull out the pin and holding the trigger. With a scream of rage, he stares his father in the eyes. "Damn you!"

"Go!" His father calls out, tiredly. The younger pirate finally listened to his father and with all his strength remaining in him, he moved through the water, coloring it red with his blood. Slowly and with agonizing pain, he climbs the ladder and back to his ship and left his father on the sinking submarine. Vowing vengeance for the killer of his father.

With Aquaman, he is pulling the rescue boats through the ocean and back to the mainland at an incredible speed. Leaving waves in his wake as he sped through the water and quickly away from the position of the sinking vessel, never knowing until later that he had made an enemy for life.

Somewhere in the early morning, standing on a pier. A middle-aged man could be seen standing near the water, looking out over the ocean. Every day since his love had left him he had stood here on this pier in the hope of her return. He knew that her reason for leaving was noble and heroic, hoping that her absence would save their son's life. And she did save her son's life. But he also knew that their son missed their mother. Want to know her… and he fears that she didn't make it. Looking at the sun's horizon, he slowly turns his back to the sea and made his way back up to his lighthouse. When he was halfway the pier, sounds of something coming out of the ocean and landing with a soft thud on the wood, it was then that with hopes in his eyes, he turns around. The light in his eyes never dimmed when he sees the silhouette of his son being outlined by the sun.

"Arthur," He calls out, stepping towards his son who towered with head and shoulders above his own father. "You always knew where you could find me." and then hugged his son.

"Your old habit make you predictable." Laughed Arthur while embracing his father. He then released him and flung an arm over the other man's shoulder and led him to the end of the pier. It was as if fate had a funny moment when the two men were halfway the pier that the sounds of something, but the two men knew that it was more a someone. Turning to see who has come, Arthur and especially Tom Curry were frozen when they see two figures standing with them on the pier. A variation of emotions was displayed on their faces, more so on the elder Curry.

The emotions rang from happiness, love, relief, and surprise at seeing Queen Atlanna. The woman smiled at the man she had loved for so long, and with a burst of positive emotions, she sprinted to Tom and engulfed him in a tight embrace. Tom, who was slightly afraid that this was a dream, returns the hug after a few moments. "You've come back. You really came back." He whispers softly in her ear while burying his face into her white hair.

"I'm glad to see my sister so happy," Arthur turns to the owner of the voice, seeing a young boy which could not be older than sixteen stands beside him. "You must be Arthur, I heard a lot about you from Atlanna. I am your uncle, Harry." It wouldn't surprise you that the older boy took a step back in shock. "I see that my comment surprised you." laughed the dark-haired youth.

Arching a brow, Arthur responded. "Who wouldn't," He looks at his uncle. "I half expected you to be my half brother, Orm. But I can see clearly you are not, so how are you my mother's brother if you are so young?"

"Magic." Was Harry's response.

Atlanna sits next to Tom with Arthur and Harry around the dining table, sharing a late breakfast. Harry could see that Tom all smiled. It was obvious that the man was happy with the return of his love, as for Arthur. He was quiet, stealing glances at his mother while slowly eating the slice of bread with some cheese on top of it. It was when Artur had finished the food that he spoke. "Why didn't you come back?"

A silence fell around the table, and everyone turned to Arthur. "I couldn't come. Despite what you believe, I had certain responsibilities as both a Queen and a mother."

"Is this about my half brother, Orm?" said Arthur.

"Not completely, but yes, about Orm. There is something I would like you to know, Orm is not your half brother as many believed. It's because I never gave birth to a second child." This news shocked everyone at the table. "I can see your surprises. Let me explain and then you understand." Tom stood up, pouring everyone a cup of tea before sitting back down and placing an arm around his lover's shoulder, pulling her body into his. "Everyone knows how I met the love of my life, Tom the Lighthouse keeper." A chuckle left the man itself. "We got our beautiful child, a son we named after the greatest king...Arthur. Before I met Tom Curry, I was on a diplomatic mission, visiting the other kingdoms with an escort of Atlantic soldiers. It was when we left the Kingdom of Xebel that the soldiers that escorted me stabbed me in the back on the order of the general Orvax and had left me for dead. My body weak because the wound was pulled by the currents of the ocean and dropped me in front of Tom's Lighthouse. The followers of General Orvax reported back to the traitor. Orvax himself was never convinced of my passing and plotted for the day I return. A few years later, my son, Arthur turned five," She turns a loving look at her child, who embarrassing turns his head, not feeling comfortable with the sudden warmth of his mother's presence. "Orvax learned of my survival and had sent men after my last known location. Once they stormed the Lighthouse, I knew that I could no longer stay away from my duty as Queen, but more importantly… you, Arthur. If I stayed longer you would always stay in danger, or you could have been critically wounded or worse. And so I left, returning to my kingdom, only to learn that Orvax had laid down a trap for me.

He used a potion to render me unconscious and putting me in a coma. Orvax scientists cut me open and stole my fertile eggs. Why didn't have intercourse with me, I believe that his answer is that I was no Queen of Atlantis anymore, but still need an offspring to claim the right of ruling.

My loyal advisor, Vulko discovered that I had survived and that they stole the blood of the royal line. He freed me, however, Orvax discovered my escape and with Orm born, he banished me to the Trench. Before I left Atlantis, I ordered Vulko to train you and make you ready to claim the throne and rule Atlantis in my place. With my last order, and finding myself in the Trench, I would not let you fight alone and so I escaped the Trench by entering an underwater whirlpool that glowed mystical blue. It was a portal to the Third world, or what my people call… the Hidden Kingdom.

In the Hidden Kingdom, I learned about the last resting place of my father, King Atlas who was the first King of Atlantis. I had seen my father's body and I learned that the resting place was protected by a creature that even to our folk was only known as a Myth, the Karathen. The Karathen doesn't only protect the King's resting place, but also his weapon and more importantly the exit from the Hidden Kingdom. I had attempted many tries of escaping, which all failed. It was only a few years ago that Harry, my brother stranded at the Hidden Kingdom and with him being a descendant and my brother in some extreme curved way, we managed to escape." She finished her story to her lover and her son who both were in deep thought. The younger of the two frowned at what this man, Orvax had done to his mother and the extreme length his mother did go to protect him.

Tom, on the other hand, felt extremely grateful, pushing his chair back and walking around the table and stand still next to Harry. The next moment he had grabbed Harry in a bearhug, and loudly exclaimed. "I cannot express how grateful I am that I got my love back, or that my son got his mother back, but more importantly that you kept her healthy and safe. Know that you are always welcome here at our Lighthouse, Harry."

"Th...that's great! B..but can you loosen your hold on me… I can feel my bones breaking." Gasped Harry in a joking matter. Tom released Harry but held a hand on his shoulder, and together they laughed in joy. Sounds of glass clinging and Arthur offered his uncle a beer, and the small party in the Lighthouse were all warm and merry.


	5. Tsunami

Standing at the end of the pier, Harry embraced the salty sea wind that caressed his skin. Waves crashing against the shore was not unfamiliar with him, after living for most of his young years close to the sea. And other time in the sea itself, swimming with the local population of the oceans, this place, standing at the border between both worlds calms his physic down.

The revelation this morning that in a sick twisted fact, his sister had a son. Defiled something so sacrileges, all because Orvax craved power. From the story of his sister, Harry learned that the Betrayer is a man with high intellect, posses a strategic mind and have a few schemes swimming around in his brain. Learning about all they knew about the Betrayer, Harry knew they couldn't storm Atlantis and retake the throne because Orvax, despite having passed away and his son, King Orm taking the throne. The Betrayer could have put some contingency plans in the untimely death of his being and could have passed beside his unruly claim of the throne, also the plans to Orm.

According to Vulko, King Orvax died not long after Queen Atlanna was banished to the Trench on false up trumps charges. And since then no new information was brought to the surface and Arthur since then haven't seen the man again. Harry lifts his hand with the ring which held the shield of Atlantis Royal family, a Trident symbol with an A kind of arrow that is around the trident. Focussing his Magic in the ring, a flash of white light and the young man now held a trident in his hand. The exact same trident of that from his father. "If I return to Atlantis with my family and in possession of the True Trident that proves to all under the sea that I, Harry Atlan Potter, am the true successor to the throne. Would they listen to a boy who has just turned sixteen? Someone with no experience of ruling despite coming from a line of royalty."

Sounds of footsteps indicate that someone was walking to him. Harry was quite sure of who it would be. During breakfast, he and Arthur quickly bonded and despite the later being ten years older than him, Arthur knows how to have fun. His nephew even showed his tattoos and Harry was intrigued with them and would like to have them too on his skin. "Mom and the old man were wondering if you like to join us at our pub?" The voice of Arthur was mixed with the wind. "It's not far from here… a possible half an hour from the lighthouse. However, if we go… we need to sit in the loading space of the car."

Harry turns his eyes away from the trident and lets the weapon go which disappeared in small particles. "I'll join. Besides, I have never before ever stepping a foot into a pub."

"I will introduce you to an ale of cold beer and some good old country music." Exclaimed Arthur, who lifts Harry up from the pier and back on his feet. He then lay an arm over his uncle's shoulder and pulls him up back to the lighthouse. "I even can tell you some stories about my adventures with the Justice League."

"You mean the group of costumed heroes?" Asks Harry.

"Many of them wears costumes, others wear uniforms from their races," Arthur explained. "Take Green Lantern, he is an ordinary man, but the Guardian of OA has gifted him a ring of power that runs on Will Power, which powers his ring to do incredible fates. Others, like Superman, wear the military uniforms of their kind which looks strange on our planet, but outside… it reminds others of their people."

Harry looked thoughtful before a chuckle escaped him. "What about you? Do you wear a uniform like them?"

"Just my pants and bare chest, I like to show around my tattoos." Grinned Arthur before they reached the lighthouse with Tom and Atlanna already seated in the car. "Now hop in and we are ready to go."

Grabbing the edge of the car and with a slight jump, Harry flipped over the railing and then lands in a crouch before making himself comfortable. Arthur joined him, and Tom started the car and they drove off the path from the Lighthouse and they were on their way. "There is a Superman and a Green Lantern? Who names these people?"

"The Newspaper, or the people itself. We also have Batman who dresses up like a giant bat, one of the smartest guy I ever know. Unlike others, he has no superpowers with the exception of his intellect. We do have a true warrior Princess, almost or perhaps stronger than Superman, she is called Wonder Woman… a beautiful woman." Told Aquaman to his amazed uncle, and the man already could see the question in his younger uncle's eyes. "The people call me Aquaman, not really original." He shrugged his shoulders in a what can you do gesture.

"I must agree with you on that… Aquaman, not really original. So long they won't call me Aqualad or Aquaboy… I am golden." Harry told him and the two must laugh about that.

Once the laughter died out, Arthur spoke again. "I hear you have plans to become my sidekick? Because I am the Aquaman and I cannot be left behind, with Batman having in numbers the most sidekicks."

"Do you have a sidekick, Aquaman?" Harry asks with a teasing lilt in his voice while the car shakes and jumps on the cobbled road. The road makes the two in the loading space slide around and their back hitting the railing, not that the two Atlanteans felt the hit.

"Only one," Aquaman chuckled. "His name is Aqualad, but his real name is Kaldur'ahm. I met him in the ocean after he was banished from Atlantis, by his father who is still unknown to me. But this only proves to me that they, or at least those in charge are bigoted to the extreme."

"Where is Kaldur'ahm now? I haven't seen him at the lighthouse," said Harry, just as the car whirled into a sideroad and drive into a small town. After a few moments, Tom parked the car behind a pub and stepped out, followed by Atlanna.

"Kaldur is at the Headquarter of the Young Justice League, a kind of sidekick base," Arthur replied and jumped over the railing and lands with his feet on the ground, parting the sand beneath his heel.

Harry followed his nephew example and swiftly jumps out of the car, landing on the ground and parting under his feet the sand, before following the Curry family and his sister. Tom opened the dark, oaken door for his family and they stepped inside the bar. Looking around, seeing for the first time in a while large numbers of people. Every table was taken, Harry could even see a small family of four sitting in a corner, a man with his wife and two daughters, They were sitting quite close to the bar and the window that held a beautiful view out over the sea. In another corner, a group of heavy-looking men, who also seems quite strong was sitting while watching the news about Aquaman who has rescued early in the morning a marine. His eyes then followed Arthur and Tom who took a seat at the bar, ordering some drinks. Not far from them sits a lone woman with a long green raincoat and she has long hair that reach the small of her back. Harry didn't linger long with his eyes on her and quickly joined his family at the bar.

If Harry had looked longer at the beautiful woman with her long wavy red hair, he would have noticed when she turned to Harry's family that her eyes widened at the sight of his sister. The young boy took a seat next to Arthur who immediately offered Harry a glass of alcoholic beverage. The boy took a small sip and quickly spat it out under the roar of laughter of Arthur and several other men who had watched him, including the barman. "What is this!"

"That," Arthur indicated to the glass in Harry's hand. "Is Whiskey! It is our way to welcome new people in our pub. Just sip your glass calmly and not in one shot."

Harry did what Arthur said and calmly took small sips from his glass while turning his attention to the rest of the pub. 'Hey, Michell isn't that Aquaman… you know, the hero who several years stopped in invasion with the other heroes.' The boy caught someone whispering. Turning his head, Harry sees a group in the corner, heavyset and looks like motorbike gangsters. 'Do you think he would like to go on a picture with me?' A grin appeared on the boy's face when he heard them. His grin only grew when seeing Arthur blood retreat from his face, leaving pale skin behind and Tom and Atlanna amusing expressions that they failed to hide behind their glass of alcohol. 'This whiskey is not that bad, but I think my taste is still more for Ogden old wine.' The conversation in the corner with the man and his wife, while their two daughters look out over the ocean, piqued Harry's interest. 'But do you think that our people would like this Whiskey?'

Harry turns slightly to see the people more clearly in his view. 'Their acceptance of something No-Maj created is equal the chance of the Light Faction finding the Boy Who Lived.' The woman voiced out. 'Speaking about the Light Faction, does Dumbledore still try to get you in their faction?' Harry didn't hear the man reply but saw the man nod his head. 'I'm glad you keep defying that man and the Dark Faction. If those rumors about Dumbledore being the Boy Who Lived Magical Guardian, yet cannot enter the vaults, nor the ground that belongs to them… it is obvious that the man lied about his position of being the Guardian. How can that man stay in a position of power?'

'People fear him, dear. After the Death of You Know Who. Despite being a Dark Wizard, he could stand up against him. The only person people might be rally behind is the Boy Who Lived, but five years ago he disappeared and the Ministry and Dumbledore are now trying to claim the Potter's wealth and possessions.' Harry turns now fully at the family that sits in that corner. However, someone else was looking around while listening to the conversation. The eldest of the daughters now looks back at him with her ice blue colored eyes. For a long moment, Harry and the girl gazed at each other until the girl broke the staring contest and turns for a moment to her father before standing up from her seat.

In Harry's chest, his rapid heart bouncing against his ribs, he watched the girl closing the distance between them. She steps around a pool table then the girl avoids a group of young men, who whistled to her at which the girl send a withering glare at them, cowering the group of boys. It felt like ages until she arrived at his place, and she took a seat next to him. Harry gulped when she turned her head and pierced him with her eyes, yet spoke to the barman. "I would like a Lipton Ice Tea, courtesy of my friend here." Harry automatic nods his head and the barman made the requested drink.

"You got one feisty girlfriend, young man." Said the Barman, only to quickly finish the required drink when the girl glared at him and placed the drink in front of her. "Free round of beer for anyone!," Shouts out the man, before quick step walking away from them and to the other side of the bar while the men cheered at the announcement.

Harry turns to the barman, ready to oppose the man's thought, only for the girl to grab his chin and turns his head to face her. "Who are you that our conversation interests you so much, hmmm." She asks him.

"The name 'Potter', caught my attention. I never heard that the Potters were wealthy, or that they belonged to a special group of people." Harry told her at which the girl narrows her eyes. "Hey," he calls out, seeing her eyes change when he mentioned that name. "Everyone would pay more attention when their family name was dropped in a hushed conversation."

"I ask again, who are you?" The girl waited, and when Harry didn't respond, she straightened more in her seat. "Alright, if I give my name… will you give yours?" She sees the boy thought for a moment before nodding. "My name is Daphne Greengrass."

Harry responded once hearing her name and took her hand in his, lifting it up and kissed the air above her skin. "This is a surprising meeting, Daphne, I am Harry Potter." He noticed once his name fell that Daphne's eyes widened marginally. "Does my name have any meaning that made you look surprised?"

"Do you have a lightning bolt scar?" She asks, but immediately slapped her hands in front of her lips. Much to her surprise, Harry shakes his head. It was then that the image of the Harry Potter she had read in books doesn't reflect the Harry sitting next to her. "Why do you look different from the books that were written about you?"

Harry looks confused at her question. "What books were written about me? I never have anyone talking with me or come for me. My first contact was when I did go to Elementary school and my second contact was when a lot of owls bombarded my house with letters, which I never get the chance to open."

"You never got the chance to read your letter, and it was your first?" Daphne asks, then in a small voice. "You never got my letters?" She could see that her questions only confused the boy more. "I am sorry if I confused you with my questions, but your name, Harry Potter has a big influence in my society." Harry nods his head. "You disappeared five years ago from your place, according to your guardian."

"This Guardian, is that a Mr. Dumbledore?" At his question, he earned a nod. "If he is my Guardian, why haven't I seen him ever before in my life?" Daphne's eyes widened at the news. "I stayed with my mother's sister, they never took me on a holiday, but once our house was bombarded with letters addressed to me they suddenly took me on one. We took a cruise, only an accident happened and I was the sole survivor."

Daphne shakes her head in disbelief at everything she heard. "Harry, everything you told me goes against what we know. I cannot fully explain everything, but if we may visit you at your home. My father can explain it better than I, where our conversation has less chance to bring in the statute of secrecy."

"But haven't we talk a lot?" Harry asks the girl, only to earn a shake of her head.

Daphne points to her table at where her family sits. "My father covered for us, only you and I was in the privacy bubble and the others not included could not hear us talk. And if they did, we spoke like two normal teenagers about mundane things."

"And this was done by," Harry asks, only for Daphne to finish his sentence.

"Magic, Harry. That was done by Magic, you're a wizard, Harry." Harry was surprised by all the things magic could do, but then Harry heard the girl words until that clicked in his mind. Laughter burst out of him and the boy couldn't help it. After a while, his laughter died out and he gazed at the girl who pouted at him.

"Sorry," Harry apologized. "I already knew that I am Magical, what I didn't know of what Magic could do." He explained quickly when seeing the girl narrowing her icy blue eyes.

Daphne accepted his apologies and then turns her attention to Harry's family. She had noticed that the man next to Harry and the woman paid extra attention to their conversation. But she had fate in her father's private bubble, especially when her father dropped the bubble and the man next to Harry immediately spoke to the younger boy. "Charming a young lady already, Uncle. Don't you know any shame!"

"Arthur!" Harry exclaimed in shock. "We have just met each other and did you just try to listen off of our conversation?"

Arthur laughed heartily and slapped Harry on his back, causing the boy to wobble on his chair. "I don't know if you followed your own conversation, but I hear you two talking about Marriages, dates and what the most romantic places are for the two of you."

Daphne healthy winter colored skin and that of Harry more sun tanned skin turned beet red, and both of them whirled to the man in the corner. Daphne's father was laughing loudly, his face red as he slaps his right knee. "I believe your father had just pranked us."

Hopping off her chair, Daphne grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him off his chair. Then she dragged him behind her as she made her way back to her table. However, halfway when they passed the pool table, people suddenly rushed away from the window and in her confusion, she stops and turns her head to take a look out of the window. Shock and fear quickly overcame her when she sees the spectacle outside. "D..da...DAD!" She shouts out and her father quickly rushed towards her, only to freeze in his steps once seeing what made the people rush away and her daughter calling out for help.

Harry too followed Daphne sight and froze for a moment in shock, which was short living as the ancient instincts of his father took over. "Atlanna, Arthur we need to go!"

Atlanna who followed with her eyes how her brother was dragged up in the direction of the table with the girl's family was torn away from her happy moments when she heard the strong and steel voice of Harry. She sees him watching out of the window, and she followed his sight, only to jump into action. The former Queen of Atlantis jumps off her chair and through the window with her arm extended. In the distance, a dark object flew through the air and slapped into the palm of her hand as her fingers closed around her trident. "Harry we use our powers to stop the wave advancing any further!"

Harry gently pried off the fingers of Daphne from his hand and then stepped through the broken window, discarding his jacket and rising his right hand. The golden ring on his finger glowed and a golden trident appeared in the air that he caught deftly. "I am close behind you Sis!" Harry shouts and jumps after her. Once in the air, his armor appeared on him and then Harry lands in the water and raced towards the tidal wave.

Arthur stands up and walks past Harry's new friend while talking to someone she couldn't see. "J'onn we have a situation at Enmity Bay. Call in enforcement to stop a tidal wave to crash against the shore."

'This is J'onn, receiving yours clearly. We cannot send any help as this happens globally. All around the world, large tsunamis waves are rushing towards the land. Supergirl is stopping it at Metropolis, and Batman with the help of his family and even with the help of a few villains are trying to stop it at Gotham. Flash is running along the coast of America where the damage will be extreme if that hit the cities. For Superman, he is flying around globally, freezing and trying to stop the worst of them. Other heroes and even villains are trying to stop them elsewhere!' Aquaman heard the Martian through the communication just as he tears off his shirt. Running forward and then bursting out in a sprint, Arthur jumps into the water and races towards the tsunami.

Daphne watches the family of Harry rushing towards the tsunami at neck-breaking speed. They were moving so quickly through the water because before she could blink they already had arrived in front of the tsunami. The whole thing was surreal, and she missed the other woman with red hair following the others. The girl had never believed the stories of Harry Potter that were written in those books, but now for the first time, she and the others would witness the power that the hero of the Wizarding world posses.

Harry arrived in front of the tsunami and uses his natural talent of being an Atlantean and his magic to manipulate the water around him. Pulling against the water around him that starts to whirl around him and then pushed him up into the air. Making a whirlpool, only opposite of instead sucking anything to the depth of the ocean, Harry rises up and towering now above the tsunami. In one hand, he held the trident that glowed a radiant golden light while his other made circles in the air and the people on land watched in amazement a hero stopping the threat, albeit slowly.

However, Atlanna and the stranger joined Harry quickly, forming their own tower out of the water and were quickly the same height as him. Together they worked in tandem, using their skills in water manipulation to steal the strength of the Tsunami to add to their own. Meanwhile, Arthur was behind the tsunami, using the ability that he had learned from Vulko. In his hands, Arthur quickly rotated the trident that allowed him to manipulate water and pulls the root of the tsunami away the not so natural disaster. Slowly but with controlled actions, the tsunami reached the shore and all it did was breaking the pier, causing a few ships and boats to hit the shoreline, but in the end, no lives were lost at Enmity Bay.

* * *

Gotham…

In the most corrupt city of the united states, a dark metal bat plane was flying over the city and towards the incoming tsunami. The Dark Knight of Gotham City was quickly up to the news that a natural disaster we moving to his city. In all his crime-fighting, Batman had never met something like this, however, his quick thinking and preparation made him confident that he could stop this. J'onn had warned him beforehand as the Martian kept a close eye on the planet and this information was foresent to his butler, Alfred Pennyworth to prepare Mr. Freeze cannon that is montaged underneath his plane and other rockets with the quick freezing formula from his Rogue Gallery.

Flying through the urban city, Batman was not alone, as flying in a different bat plane was his partner, Batgirl. The beautiful woman who fights alongside him against the criminal underground of Gotham reached first the towering wave of water and activated the weapon of Mr. Freeze which quickly froze the water. Batgirl turns her head to see her mentor firing the rockets which exploded upon contact and froze a large part of the tsunami that breaks off from the wave. However she knows that the two of them are not enough to stop this disaster, so she was surprised when a light blue beam cut through the air and hit the water, stopping another part of the tsunami. Her camera quickly zeroed in at the person. Standing on a skyscraper was Mr. Freeze himself, firing his weapon. Her camera then zoomed and an image of Catwoman on a high-speed bike and one of Mr. Freeze weapon in hand, she raced along the coastline and freezing the water to the best of her ability.

Batman smirked in his cockpit when seeing the villains of his city stepping out of their comfort zone to stop a disaster like this. The Dark Knight lets his plane fly alongside the tsunami and fired the rockets and the weapon of his ice enemy, freezing large portions of the natural disaster, and grimaced when Catwoman bike was swept away by the wave, only to see a large plant vine lifting the burglar out of the water and placing her on a taller building next a green-skinned woman with red hair. Large plants crawled to each other quickly, forming a barrier that stopped the water further advancing into the city.

"My Rogue Gallery does have a heart," grunted Batman while firing more to stop the invasion of water. In the end, a quarter of Gotham was destroyed by the tidal wave and a low percentage of life was lost because even if he got help from his enemies, there were many that would not have cared.

* * *

Somewhere along the coast of America…

A red blur was running on the water so fast that the speedster was barely visible. This is the Speedster of Central City, Flash. His red spandex costume and the yellow lightning symbol on his chest is known to the whole world. Flash running speed is so quick that he formed a wall of air that kept the water from reaching the coast. The superhero knows that there isn't much he could do to stop this natural disaster but he doesn't stand alone.

A red and blue blur flew even quicker than the Flash could run and the tsunami was hit by a Kryptonian ice breath, freezing the water immediately. "Thanks, Super!" Exclaimed the Speedster before disappearing and leaving a red with yellow electric static behind so he could help his fellow heroes.

* * *

In Britain...

Golden light saturated the air of the British isles as a man formed with his magic large golden Ankh that formed a magical shield over the whole isles. Doctor Fate and his host, Kent Nelson fought against the Tidal wave. The cosmic entity Fate felt the life force of his host wither and losing in the strength of his life force.

'Kent Nelson, our time as partner come soon to an end.' Fate disembodied voice echoes through the dimension of the helmet. His partner stayed quiet, focusing all his magic in saving the many innocents lives that would be lost if he loses focus and let the tsunami hit the islands. 'It was an honor to work with you...'

"The honor was all mine, Fate. Through you, I had many adventures and I even met my spitfire." Laughed Kent while the Tsunami slowly lost its strength, however with his attention on the natural disaster, Kent nor Fate did hear the sounds of popping popcorn and people in black robes appeared behind the Sorcerer.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" A shout was heard and Kend Nelson was hit, losing his concentration and the tsunami still strong to waste destruction to a large portion of land on the British isles managed to catch him and drag him and the unknown people deeper into the land. Kent Nelson hit his back against a building and with the last of his strength, he took his helmet off and murmured a spell to send the Helmet of Fate to the Tower of Fate and his walking stick to the Justice League.

* * *

 _ **Hello readers,**_

 _ **This is an alternative universe just to use some scenes of the Aquaman movies, some Justice League of America cartoon and Young Justice will appear which will be mixed with Harry Potter. As you had read, there are some many surprises so far in my story. Harry has trained since a young age from his sister the abilities of Atlanteans and his Magic only increases all his powers. Later when Harry is older, tsunamis like this, he would be easier to handle them but at the moment he is still young and even with the help of his family and Mera, they still had difficulty to stop it.**_

 _ **Flash speed is able to temporary to stop the advancement of the water by using his speed force ability to create a wind barrier. By doing that, Flash delays it enough for Superman to freeze it with his ice breath.**_

 _ **As for Gotham, Batman is one of the smartest humans and I wouldn't think that he hasn't duplicated any of his villains' weapons. One of those are small pellets that froze Clayface in Young Justice so why wouldn't Batman have it in a larger variant. Also, I made the Villains less evil, at least those I believe have a bit of a heart.**_

 _ **That was it for my small actor note. Thank you for reading my story.**_


	6. The Kingdom under the Ocean

A pair of feet landed on the small beach that stretches out along the coast. His weight caused him to press slightly into the sand. Green eyes take in his surroundings, seeing a sea of plastic that had washed ashore. Tilting his head up and letting his eyes wander along the coast, his sight was met with more of human-made stuff. Plastic boxes that were filled with dead fish, bottles that had turned green as plankton has started to grow on their surface. Carefully, Harry moved through the sea of plastic and seeing a bird struggle out of the mountain of plastic. His heart feels heavy with sadness as the emotion grew in his chest at seeing the little animal struggle. Moving quickly, Harry quickly freed the sea eagle. "This is no mere accident sister," his voice cut through the air. "Orm did this as a warning, sending all the plastic in the ocean back to the mainland."

"Orm is not wrong in sending this back to the mainland. Our people and the ocean population suffers from the surface world dwellers and their pollution. This… plastic ends up in the stomach of the fishes, and not only them but in ours too. In several years, we swim through plastic instead of water. Orm's fault is the way he chose to handle the situation is wrong." The voice of their companion, a woman with long flowing red hair spoke up. "He wants to bring total destruction to the surface world, and not only will humans die, but also the animals. Orm is ignorant of what his actions will do in the short run, my lord."

Harry turns on his heel and sees a beautiful woman kneeling behind his sister, this woman position gave the young Atlantean a clear view of the swelling of her breasts. A red-pink tint appeared on his cheeks at seeing her wet skin. It cost him a few moments to tear away his eyes from her chest and towards the woman's face and see her looking back at him with a bemused expression. Clearing his throat nervously, yet kept their eyes locked. "I had hoped that the son would be different than the father, however after witnessing the large tsunami that caused a lot of property damage and probably claimed countless innocents. This is not the way to help Atlantis, I know that there is a more peaceful option to save both worlds, yet Orm spat at the gift of life. Lowering himself to the same position the humans are taking with defiling the source of all life." He spoke, anger seeping into his voice.

"Since he was crowned, Atlantis was ruled fairly by King Orm despite no one knowing his actual origin. His strength, leadership and the love that he displayed for his Kingdom caused everyone making assumptions that he is of royal blood. Unlike his father, Orm didn't have to fear to be discovered and believed himself being of your blood, my Queen. It was after Orm learned about Arthur existence that he changed behind the closed doors of the throne room. Fearing for the rightful ruler to claim the throne, Atlantis King sought ways in keeping his power...and the answer he found when reading about the old legend that was told by our people." Mera of Xebel spoke. "This Legend is known as the Ocean Master. A title that elevates you to almost an equal position of King Atlan. With the Legend in mind, King Orm focussed on finding the Trident and a plan to rally the other Kingdoms to his side to get total control over the oceans."

Atlanna narrowed her eyes and she scowled at the thought of the usurper. "Orm knows that our people fear that humans will discover our Kingdoms. We see the devastating effects they leave in their search for resources. Knowing our fear, he used this flood to warn the surface dwellers that something is coming while also using this as an excuse to rally the kingdoms behind his cause."

"That is correct. Vulko and I learned the truth about Orm origin and planned to put your son, Prince Arthur on the throne...only to..." Mera trailed off when her eyes flickered towards the most famous relic of the oceans.

Harry turned and pushed his legs through the many mountains and piles of plastic, turning his head to look over his shoulder, Atlan's trident new master finished Mera sentence. "...Discover that someone else has claimed the Trident of my father. Don't fret about Atlantis future for now because we will fix that after our work is done in this town. These town people need our help and that is the least we can do for the trouble Orm is causing."

After trudging through piles of plastic and dead animal, Harry, Mera with Atlanana arrived at the sea house, Harry sees his cousin, Arthur Curry trying to reassure the population. Despite his tries, people were more focussed on the television that shows large parts of the world is buried under a never-ending sea of plastic. "I see that everyone is alright, no wounds or people hurt?" Calls out the young Atlantean. The reaction that he got was mostly positive, yet many were clearly still in shock of what had happened, and if not that then it would be the plastic that was now shown worldwide on the news. "Arthur, how is your father?"

"My old man is fine," Arthur replied. "The same cannot be said about the garbage that has washed ashore. I never knew that they have dumped this much into the sea."

"This much unnatural human-made garbage is bad for nature and in the long run, bad for all living beings. All this – plastic brings a disorder to the natural order and if we do not stop now, then we will run ourselves to our extinction." Atlanna spoke up. "Call your government and order them to get rid of this and not dumping this in our seas." Many people around her shuffled nervously their feet. "Now stand up and help each other to clean the streets so everyone can return home for the night."

Seeing his sister and nephew take charge of the people to help to clear the streets, Harry himself was seeking through the crowd for the girl he had met before it all happened. He found them quickly, sitting in a corner and waving at him. Quickly the boy moved through the people, gently pushing them out of his way until arriving in front of them. "Uhm...hi," Harry squeaked nervously. "...Surprise!" Exclaimed the boy, adding some humour to it.

Daphne arched a single brow at hearing him and crossed her arms under her budding chest. "I knew that there was more to you than the eye could see, mister." She then lowered her voice slightly. "Was that your Magic?"

"Why are you whispering?" Harry voiced equal low back.

"Do you remember that I told you about the _Statute of Secrecy_ ," Daphne got a shake of the head and she explained it to him. "The Statute of Secrecy is the Law in our society that protects us against the muggles, or what they called No-Maj." She told him. "If someone performs Magic, our Ministry picks that up and then comes to arrest the one who broke the law and also perform damage control on all witnesses."

Harry glanced at her family, at which the adults nod their heads. "Why are you telling me this?" The confusion was clearly seen on his face.

This time it was Daphne who is confused. "Didn't you just perform Magic in front of many witnesses, even your family used their Magic."

Harry chuckled once the galleon dropped. Shaking his head, a smile appeared on his face. "Magic? What Magic, all I and my family did was using the abilities that we have as Atlanteans."

"Atlanteans you said, I thought that they were a Myth." Daphne's astonishing voice faltered when Harry smirked at her and then let the trident fade away. His armour too disappeared and just like his nephew, Harry pulled his shirt up and over his head until all was visible was the muscular torso. She felt then a large hand land on her head, rubbing her hair.

"Enough talk Daphne, we can later speak more about your astonishing discovery of my people. For now, we need to help my family and the people of this town." Daphne felt her face turn pink as the heat coursed through her body and felt steam leave her eardrums once seeing him stripping. "Daphne? Daphne, why is your face red? Wait..." She felt something touching her forehead and she blinked when seeing another pair of eyes gazing into hers. "Hmm… you don't have a fever."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Her scream cut through the night which was accompanied by deep, rumbling laughter from her father.

* * *

Many hours later at the break of day, we see the sun rising from the far beyond the sea and its light touching the lighthouse at the coast. Seeping through the window and touching the face of a young woman with blonde hair. Eyes scrunched, narrowing at the warm touch of the sun, and slowly they fluttered open. Blue eyes the same colour as the ice slowly focussed at the white ceiling of her room, before they suddenly sharpened. Realization sprouted in her head that this room wasn't hers and she quickly turned her head. Daphne sees more white walls, here and there paintings and pictures of the sea, a dolphin here and there jumping out of the sea of one painting. On a closet, a stuffed seagull was sitting on the edge, watching out over the sleeping people. She quickly noticed her parents sleeping on a mattress on the floor and feeling a weight leaning against her back. Turning her head, she sees her sister, Astoria burying her face into her back. Snuggling against Daphne which caused the girl to let out a breath of relieving before throwing the covers off from her body and then her bare feet touched the floor.

She covered her sister with the bedsheet again and then darted with silent steps around the sleeping forms of her parents. Daphne reached the door and stepped through before silently closing it again. Looking around, she sees a sea blue coloured wall and long curved stairs going upward, she turned her head to see curved stairs going down. Knowing from last night that the living room could be found at the base of these stairs. Climbing down, Daphne stops at the base, taking in the large circular room. Standing along the walls where bookshelves, paintings and a very large aquarium which held exotic looking fishes and corals, however sleeping with them is the most famous wizard. Floating in the water, Daphne could see Harry Potter asleep. "It is common, young lady." The girl turns towards the voice, seeing a tall, broad muscular man with long wild brown hair. "For our people, Atlanteans to sleep in the water." A smile appeared on her face and she stepped the last few steps down. "I heard from my father that my mother ate a fish when she woke up for the first time here. Coffee?"

"Sorry mister…?" Daphne quietly spoke out, a frown of confusion was shown on her face.

The man laughed and mentioned with his arm that she needs to follow him. "Arthur, so please don't call me mister ever again." A chuckle escaped him and Arthur led her to the kitchen island and pointed to a high bar crutch for her to take a seat. "My uncle," a pause happened when the girl looked at him surprised. "I see your surprised look, but yea… Harry is my uncle. Don't ask me how, but Atlanteans are practical long-lived. According to my mother, a force that is called the Blue and her father King Atlan did something… let us say… they worked together with Harry's parents to give birth to him. Harry is Atlantean and Magical and got the best from two worlds."

"Harry is royalty?" Daphne thought out loud.

Another chuckle left the man and Arthur slid a cup of coffee towards Daphne. "No, Harry is King. Like my namesake, King Arthur of Britain, whoever pulls out the sword, in my uncle's case this would be the trident… is King of Britain and again, for Harry it would be the Kingdoms under the sea."

"Who told you that story?" The girl was now curious, wondering if this story of King Arthur actually had any connections with that of Atlantis and was merely adopted by her people and the non-magical. She accepted the cup of coffee as she listened to the man.

"My mother's advisor, Vulko told me the story," Arthur told her. "You can say that Vulko is my trainer and quest giver, pushing me to visit Atlantis and search for the Sword in the Stone. But now, Harry has completed my quest." Arthur then pushed a plate of fruit to the girl and with a grin said. "Now that you know a little about your crush and our people, what about telling us about yours." Daphne sputtered when hearing the man's claims about her and Harry. It was then the word 'we' settled into her mind, however before she could say anything, someone else spoke.

A shadow glide over the floor of the kitchen and a well-trained body rested lazily against the doorframe. Harry smiled at the girl and kept looking at Arthur. "Comparing me with your namesake now, aren't we?"

Arthur lips curled up into a smirk and lifted his cup. "I know you have listened to our conversation before you joined us, Harry. Vulko told me many times about the story of the first king of Atlantis and what it entails, while my father read to me many times the story of my namesake. I cannot help that I connect Vulko's quest with that of the British King, which you succeeded." Laughed Arthur merrily, slapping his tight. The boy glared playfully at his nephew but couldn't help to smile when Daphne let out a cute snort.

Grabbing a cup of tea and joined the table, letting himself fall in a chair next to Daphne. Turning his attention to the girl and ignoring the overgrown man child, Harry spoke. "Hi, Daphne, I hope that you weren't shocked when finding yourself in a foreign room. You and your family helped so much with clearing the debris that you worked yourself into exhaustion. I–"

"Harry carried you in his arms. Once settled in his arms, you nuzzled your face into his chest and you looked so content. The whole ride with the car, you sneaked your arms around him, holding Harry tightly. I would almost say that you two were a pair if I didn't know any better." Arthur interrupted, causing the two of them to blush at what the older boy in the room spoke.

A heavy, deep voice joined the conversation. "He is right, my little snowflake. You refused to release the boy and it was only after we managed to pry off your hands that we could lie you down in bed." Daphne turned her bright coloured face towards the direction of the voice, recognizing as her father's voice. "I'm almost tempted to write down a marriage contract between the two of you. One of my reasons would be that those fools of the former Dark Lord would stop pestering me, second, you looked pretty smitten with him already."

"Dear… that is enough, you are embarrassing our daughter and her boyfriend," Diana chastised her husband, yet at the same time embarrassed her daughter. Lady Greengrass made herself comfortable in the chair next to her daughter. "Mister Curry, do you mind if I call a friend to help setting breakfast for us all. It is a thank you from us, for your hospitality. Cupid, can you please prepare breakfast for us and our new friends."

Out of nowhere, a small elf-like being appeared in the kitchen. This creature reached the height of an adults knee. Large batwing like ears and a pair of large tennis ball sized eyes. "Cupid serve, mistress Greengrass and her new friends." The creature spoke, lifting her hand and with her fingers made a snapping motion. Magic exploded in small sparks from her fingers and vegetables appeared in the air. Tomatoes, cucumber and onion were peeled, and cut in small cubes before the dressing covered the food, giving it taste before it was placed in a bowl. A whole chicken which was already prepared danced on the dining table before the meat was stripped off the bones and then were neatly cut before it lands on a plate and some herbs were spread over the meat. Arthur smiled when his nose caught the scent of freshly baked bread which appeared in a basket. Before his eyes, everything space at the dining table was soon occupied by plates of food. "Hey dad, do you think that my uncle's girlfriend can get us such elf?" Atlanta's son called out loudly, causing the two mentioned persons to blush while his father laughed loudly, slamming his hands on his knees.

In front of Harry and the Curry family, food quickly filled every space on the table and soon they were enjoying their time together. Delian and his wife, Diana were wrapped in a conversation with Atlanna about their cultures. Further down the table sits Arthur whose eyes were sparkling mischievously while listening to Astoria, and both of them peaked a few times at Harry and Daphne. Tom laughed, listening to the conversation between his wife and guests, awe and wonder shining in his eyes. Daphne listened with rapt attention to Harry's story in how he survived the SS Anne and how he stranded on an unknown island after being chased by the creatures of the depth. This is how Harry spent his morning with his new friend and her family before they departed each their own way, but not without promising to see each other again.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the vast ocean..._

Moving through the water is a mechanical fish, a vehicle the Atlanteans use to move through the oceans. Inside we can see Mera controlling her ship as she guides it over the crystal bridge that has become the only entrance towards Atlantis. "Mera why do we use your ship while we can swim faster?" Mera heard her companion, Arthur Curry ask her. She couldn't help to roll her eyes at his naivety.

"Using my ship to navigate through the water will let us converse our strength that we might need if Orm's grasp on the Militair of Atlantis is too firm. Vulko informed you that Orm is afraid of your existence. You are a threat to his rule of Atlantis, or at least you have become one of many." Mera told them while they moved with speed through the water. They moved further away from the mainland and dived deeper until even the sun couldn't reach the bottom. For anyone that isn't an Atlantean or any other species in the oceans… the depth of the ocean is like one black pit. But for Mera and her companions, the depth of the ocean is rich in colour.

Their eyes flared with ancient magic and the iris of their eyes light up, however for one of them the power was so much that it couldn't be contained. In wisps of emerald arcane magic, Harry's eyes showed pure power. But for him, the ocean depth revealed their treasures in all their splendour glory. At the bottom, wrecks of long-forgotten ships that had found their end at the bottom of the ocean were all covered by corals, moss and underwater floras. It all illuminated with different kind of bright and attractive colours that the surface people will never be able to witness with their own eyes.

A whole new world opened for them and when Atlantis appeared for the first time for Harry, it illuminated so much that it looks like a bright beacon that could be seen from the surface if they had the eyes of the Atlanteans. Atlantis seems stuck in their own age period which was super high advanced even to this age period. Large statues of Atlanteans soldiers stand along the walls of the capital. "How will we get into Atlantis if there is only one entrance?" Harry smirked once hearing his nephew. "I am serious about this little uncle!"

"Like most Royalties and palaces, many secret passages are hidden that only a royal member knows of. Your mother knows a secret passage and we intend to use one of them to enter Atlantis. However, we cannot show our hands that your mother had survived or that I possess the Trident but what Orm do know is you, nephew." Replied Harry with a wicked grin. "Orm probably keeps the only gateway under sharp supervision and do have people looking out for you. He expects you to show up and will have people on standby."

Arthur laughed heartily. "You say that Orm has a party waiting for me? Good! I always wanted to punch his people for ruining my parents' lighthouse all those years ago."

"They are also your people Arthur." Mera retorted. "I can understand that you resent them for the time lost with your mother and the destruction of your father's lighthouse. But those were only the people that followed Orm's father."

"Mera is right my son. You cannot blame the whole of Atlantis for what has happened to me or your father lighthouse. They are soldiers and they follow the command of their rulers and sadly they followed the wrong rulers. Once we retake the throne from Orm, an investigation will happen in who betrayed the throne and then they will be sentenced to the Trench." Atlanta voiced out. "Even Orm will get the chance to survive the Trench, if he isn't foolish enough to challenge my brother to the Ring of Fire." A small smile flashed for a short moment on her face at the idea of it.

"Orm is probably arrogant enough to demands the trident to be handed over to him." Harry joined the conversation. "However, my father's trident is already bonded to me and see me as its rightful owner. With the trident in my possession, Orm claim on the throne is gone and in desperation, he will demand the Ring of Fire to save face and more importantly to claim the trident to strengthen his place as ruler."

Atlanta opened the ship when the distance closed the further they moved to Atlantis. "Mera good luck and can you keep an eye out for my son, thanks and we see you soon. Arthur, be safe please... don't be too reckless okay and listen to Vulko." She launched out of Mera's vehicle.

"See you soon Arthur and try to keep the damage minimum. Mera, a pleasure to meet you and like my sister said...keep that big lump safe, bye." Harry said before following his sister and the two disappeared from view the further they dived towards the seafloor.

Mera guided her mechanical fish vehicle through the gate of Atlantis and Arthur got his first view. Large buildings that resemble the marine lives and shines like neon lights in the depth. The natural light comes in all kind of colours but Mera led them to the old city of Atlantis is closer to the seafloor and showed the original roots of Atlantis with ancient statues of the gods and kings of ancient Greece and Rome when they still lived at the surface. Large stone marbles lies spread over the ocean bottom and Arthur could even spot several ships that were made by the surface dwellers. "We have arrived at the safe house Arthur, a friend awaits you inside." the beautiful woman with red hair told him. She hid her vehicle between the ruins of an old temple. They left the Atlantian ship and entered the remains of an old V.O.C. ship and Arthur landed on his feet. "What is this?" Mera heard her prince ask.

"This is an air pocket that we use as an extra layer for precaution. Most Atlanteans need time to adjust to breathing air and there are few like us who could change at the drop." Mera explained before a welcome voice joined her.

"Plus, it keeps the animals out." A tall man with a young, yet old face awaited them. The man picked up a small fish that had found its way into the air pocket somehow and with a gentle flick of his wrist the fish was thrown back into the water. "Or else it can get become kind of messy."

"Vulko, here I am, your old man." A dull thud was heard when Arthur planted his mother's trident into the floor of the ship. "After all these years, you finally get what you wanted." Vulko just smiled at the man that he had helped grow into what he became. Arthur smiled and planted a hand on the other man's shoulder.

Vulko moved a hand to his chest in the Atlantean welcome gesture for the royal line. "Arthur, I wish it was under better circumstances."

Mera smiled, seeing Arthur relax in the presence of Vulko. She learned that the Queen's advisor had trained the Prince once they grew more trustworthy to each other. Joining them, her face a mask of seriousness. "I can't believe Orm attacked."

"It is not an attack. Legally, he's not allowed to yet." Vulko told them with a shake of his head while leading the pair to an old treasure chest. "What he did to your surface world was merely a warning."

Mera brows furrowed together in thoughts. "Then what did provoke the attack?"

"King Orm and your father were ambushed by the surface." Vulko explained to the pair. "A large submarine ship found the location of our meeting and opened fire."

Arthur arched a single brow upon hearing the explanation. "By the surface? I don't think so Vulko." The prince buttered in, "For years the surface believed that Atlantis was a fairytale. Besides, don't you find this suspicious that when Orm and Mera's father held a meeting...a submarine suddenly shows and attacks? Let me pronounce it better… the surface world has only discovered five percent of the sea and oceans, how can they find that exact meeting if they aren't that advanced yet?"

Mera snorted upon hearing Arthur and she friendly slapped the man's powerful shoulders. "And here I thought that you were all muscles and no brains. But Arthur is right. It is highly suspicious that on that exact day the surface warship appears on Orm and father's meeting, let's stand that the scouts haven't noticed such a large vessel closing in."

"You think that Orm has betrayed us to the surface world and let that warship pass the patrols, just to attack us?" Vulko exclaimed in shock, only for his eyes to widen. "Wait! If Orm did what you just said then his goal is to put fear into the hearts of his people to rally them behind his banners and he started with Xebel...the second-largest army beside Atlantis."

Mera caught the thought process of the Queen's advisor. "Orm plans to force with the power of Xebel beside that of Atlantis to get the other two kingdoms rally behind his banner."

"So… if we want to stop this war..." Arthur breathed out when he too connected the dots and seeing the strong, determined face of his mother's loyal servant.

"...You must dethrone Orm to prevent this war from happening." Vulko finished the prince sentences. Vulko pulled out a leather-bound bundle and unrolled the bundle once seeing Arthur grimacing at the thought and could predict what the prince would say. "And I know that you don't want to become King, you told me that enough times that I can fill a whole book full of it but if you win the heart of the people and retrieved this..." Vulko pointed at the image of a familiar trident. "You can stop Orm to execute his plans."

Arthur sighed and leaned heavily against the chest. "Yea...old man, one problem." He chuckled with some amusement and threw a thumb over his shoulder towards his mother's trident that stands tall without any support. "I already got one of those, my mother's trident." The man let out a chuckle while folding the leather back into a bundle but his eyes stayed connected with Atlantis most loyal advisor. "Vulko there is something I need to tell you..."

The safehouse walls suddenly exploded, sending debris and splintered wood throughout the space. Arthur, out of reflex jumped towards the floor while Mera and Vulko hid behind the large treasure chest. Lifting his face off the floor, Arthur sees a heavily armed boot step through the hole which was accompanied by a metallic voice. "By the order of King Orm...you are under arrest!"

Shaking his head while a burst of slow, rumbling laughter moved through his chest and out of his throat. "Finally! Some actions!" Climbing back to his feet and Arthur easily towered with head and shoulders out over the soldier. "I got a bit boring but I hope you can show me what Atlanteans are made out off."

Not taking Arthur's comments in good grace, he set off with his feet and charged the intruder. The soldier trusted forward with his sword, only for the interloper to sidestep the attack and a sudden powerful fist buried into his chest, denting his armour. Letting out a roar of pain and he lost his grip on his weapon. Arthur quickly intercepted the weapon and used the pommel of the sword to knock hard against the side of his helmet, making his head ring.

Arthur let the soldier drop to the floor when more soldiers swarmed through the hole. " _Come and get me!_ " The Half-Atlantean spoke in his mother's language and they then clashed. Sparks flew when Atlantean steel met each other. Arthur duck under a slash from one of the soldiers and the surface born Atlantean then Spartan kicked the soldier in which he was in sword lock. An intensive battle erupted, hack and slash while Arthur just blocked or re-directed the attacks while trying to keep the Atlantean busy. "I expected better from Atlantis soldiers if only one man can easily wipe the floor with you all." Laughed the man while surrounding him where the unconscious bodies of his victims.

"By King Orms' command, you are under command!" Arthur sighed when hearing the strong, unbent steel of a soldier behind him. Turning around, only to see the armoured glove of the Atlantean soldier flare-up white before everything turned black to him. There was only one thought left in his mind. ' _Next time when they need someone to distract a Kingdom, I will let Harry do all the work._ '

* * *

Pain flared up through his whole body when something rudely pulled him back from nothingness. His eyes shot open as he arched his back. Breathing hard the current of electricity finally left him and Arthur slowly took in the space around him. His sight fell immediately at Orm, who arrogantly looks down on him from his spot on the biggest throne. Besides Orm were smaller thrones which were occupied by Mera and Vulko. "Ah, brother...welcome to Atlantis. I had hoped on a better reunion between us."

"Spare me your slithering tongue Orm," spat Arthur in disgust. "You, who sit without any claim to the throne sit on the ruling seat of Atlantis. Have you ever wonder why you never met my mother, Queen Atlanta?" The chained Atlantean could see anger sparking in Orms eyes. "The reason why you never met her is that she was banished after your birth. Your father orchestrated a coup and in her weakened state she couldn't fight back." Arthur then turned to the eight soldiers who kept him chained. "Have any of you seen my mother since her return to Atlantis? Was she ever announced to be back in her Kingdom?"

"My Prince, Queen Atlanna, your mother was diagnosed ill after her recovery at the surface world. I'm afraid that Orm never met Queen Atlanna because his father kept him away." Vulko spoke up from his throne. "She passed swiftly away a few weeks later when the burden of Orm's birth and her illness caught up to her weakened body. I'm sorry."

Two figures stepped into the throneroom and one of them spoke up. "You are forgiven Vulko," the melodious voice of Queen Atlanna was carried through the water. "I have returned to Atlantis to prevent war to break out between our different Kingdoms of the Oceans and with the surface world."

"GUARDS! ARREST THESE PRETENDERS THAT DARED TO USE THE QUEENS IMAGE!" Orm snarled at seeing a woman who looked like his beloved mother. An image that he had only seen on a painting. King Orm watched how his soldiers charged towards the intruders, only for the smaller person to lifts his hand up and a golden light shone around his ring finger that blinds everyone. Once the light dimmed, Orm breathed in fear of seeing something that he had only heard myths and bedchamber stories of.

A golden trident that was only thought to be a myth, radiated with a golden powerful magical glow. " _In the Name of the First Son of King Atlan, I, Hadrian Atlan - Second Child of King Atlan and younger Brother of Queen Atlanna - First Daughter of King Atlan demands my Nephew Arthur Curry to be released by the Power that is bestowed upon me through Magic and Blood!_ " His eyes burst unrestrained power. Green wisps of arcane magic wisped in long strings of arcane magic from his eyes. " _I call everyone present as my witness, or when my words founded untruthful...Magic will claim my life!"_ Atlan's trident radiance brightened, basking the whole throneroom into a golden light, blinding everyone while the words of the magical oath echo repeatedly through the throne room.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: Ring of Fire**_


End file.
